A Shattered Moon
by Wolf Lover 06
Summary: Luna was taken by pirates when she was 12. She has being broken down throughout 5 years. But what happens she is accidently found on the RLS Leagacy heading for Treasure Planet. Will she give feeling out to a cabin boy? Will he keep her safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Keep holding on

**Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through**

**Just stay strong**

**'Cause you know I'm here for you**

**I'm here for you**

_-Avril Lavigne_

* * *

The girl just sat in the brig alone and broken. She has been like this for about 5 years, when she was taken by pirates as they slaughtered her mother and father when she was 12 years old. She's been broken in many ways. She had try to escape, but things became worst when the pirates brought her back to her captain. She lost all hope in escaping. She lost everything she had.

She was only 12 years old when they took her. All she could remember was her mother and father being slaughtered. The king and queen killed as they were on a journey from visiting the kingdom of the sun. She saw as the pirates murdered them. They kept her for their captain, who was pleased with her. He had a rule with his crew about her. She was not to be touched by anyone but the captain.

She heard the cell door open and saw the blue skinned human man with a scar over one of his yellow eyes and had shaggy red hair came in wearing a white shirt with a black vest and baggy pants with a belt with his sword and gun on it. Captain Marco Graven. The pirate smiled at her as she looked away.

"Well lass, we just docked on the Montressor Spaceport," Captain Marco said.

She didn't dare to say anything. She learned that her smart comments would end up getting herself hurt. But even if she was quiet she would end up hurt.

"Now lass, ta spaceport has a lot of authorities and we don't need to be arrested for those noisy authorities," Captain Marco said with a hiss in his voice. "So that me crew and I don't get arrested we are put ye in a barrel and place the barrels of our with the other barrel we plan on taking. We don't need to let the authorities find Princess Luna. "

"You think I won't scream out for help?" she asked with a glare.

The pirate laughed as he revealed from behind him, rope and a small cloth resting on the barrel she would be placed in. "Ye think I'm stupid enough to leave ye in ta barrel without being tied up."

Luna wasn't surprised that he would plan to do that to her. He would always do that to her if the ship was getting search or he would keep her in his closet of his room. He approached her and lifted her off the floor.

"I'll make a deal with ye lass," Captain Marco said. "If we leave the Spaceport with getting caught, ye can walk around me ship whenever she please. Be a good lass and stay quiet."

Captain Marco began tying her wrist and arm together. She could feel the rope press tightly around her and burn her flesh. Then he began tying her legs together, so she wouldn't kick the barrel. Then finally he shoved a white cloth in her mouth and tied another around her lips. He tied the gag tightly so that she wouldn't try to shake it off. He picked her up and placed her in the barrel. She sat in the barrel with her knees up and her feet touching the bottom of the barrel. He place the lid of the barrel and closed it tightly. She was writhing in the barrel, to see if there was anyway to free herself, but it was no use.

He picked up the barrel and brought it out to the deck. Luna could see from a small hole, everything. She saw the crew getting things out and bring in new ones.

"Take this barrel and put it with the rest," Captain Marco commanded to a giant alien.

The giant alien picked up the barrel she was in and held it above his shoulder. Luna fell on the side of the barrel. The alien walked off the deck and dropped the barrel off with a group of barrels. Luna peeked through the hole and saw more barrels. She didn't see any of the crew or Captain Marco. She knew she had a chance to escape, but she knew she would get caught.

Suddenly, Luna felt herself being lifted up from the ground.

"Hey place those barrels on the ship," an rock alien said. "We are launching soon and we need as much supplies as possible."

Luna knew every voice of the crew, but that wasn't one of them. She stayed quiet because she believed it was a test Marco was doing to her. The barrel was set down on a nice clean deck. She peeked through hole and saw that she was on the wrong ship. She was taken by mistake. This was miracle. She felt her heart racing rapidly. She was hoping that someone might open the barrel to find her and arrest that pirate and his crew. Maybe she would be free from all this pain she was in. But she knew that she may never be able to heal.

She peeked through the hole to see a boy. The boy had short brown hair, looked to be her age and had blue-gray eyes. She couldn't take her navy blue eyes off of him. She saw the crew go up the shrouds to loose the sails. She could feel herself being lifted up in the barrel. Then she fell hard on to the ground. Her head hit the back of the barrel pretty hard. She moaned in pain. She saw the boy going on the shrouds. Then she felt the ship takeoff into space. Far away from the spaceport. Far away from Captain Marco.

She saw the boy admiring the pod of Orcus Galacticus as they passed. She remember when she saw those amazing creatures as a child. Her mother let her touch them if she they got close enough. She knew she had to get out of the barrel. But she need to get the boy's attention, so he could open the barrel and find her.

**So this is my second try on a Treasure Planet fan fic. So like always review. I would love to hear your feelings on this story. I love seeing what people think about my stories. I promise the next chapter will be longer. This might be the only short chapter. I don't own anything. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Pale

**I have to try**

**To break free**

**From the thoughts in my mind**

**Use the time that I have**

**I can say goodbye**

**Have to make it right**

**Have to fight**

**'Cause I know in the end it's worthwhile**

**That the pain that I feel slowly fades away**

**It will be all right**

_-Within Temptation_

* * *

Jim Hawkins rolled his eyes and grunted as he mopped the deck. That stupid Captain Amelia had Long John Silver in charge of him, so that meant mopping the deck. He couldn't believe he had to mop a deck during the most amazing journey. He had to spend his time working for a bossy cyborg.

"Yeah, I got your Mr. Mop," he muttered under his breath.

A giant alien with four arms and grey skin lumbered past Jim, pushing him out of his way. Jim stumbled, holding onto the mop for support and looking somewhat startled. The alien turned back to him with a glare. His face was colored red and both his eyes were looking in different directions, making it hard for him to tell if the guy was high or if he had some kind of sight problem.

"Watch it, twerp," the brute threatened and walked away.

Jim glanced at three aliens who were talking and leaning against two barrels. He couldn't hear them as they were whispering. One of them looked up and shushed the other two. All three turned him.

"What are you looking at weirdo," shirtless alien said.

Then the head of the alien walked off the body and the body opened a part of eyes. "Yeah, weirdo," the body replied.

Jim looked disgusted. "_And I'm weird_."

A hissing coming from above the shrouds. Jim looked up to see an alien red and black spider with bright yellow eyes.

"Cabin boys should learn to mind their own business," the spider alien hissed.

Jim smiled cockily as he glanced both ways. "What you got something to hide bright eyes?"

The spider got angry at that comment. He gripped Jim by the front of his shirt with his claw. He lifted Jim off the ground and up to his face.

"Maybe your ears don't work so well," he suggested, face close enough to Jim's for his putrid breath to wash over his face. Jim cringed and cocked his head over his shoulder in attempt to get the smell out of his nose.

"Yeah, too bad my nose works just fine," he coughed.

"Why, you imprudent little - !"

"_Oh shit!_"

Jim was slammed roughly against the mast, the action accompanied by encouraging shouts from the crew. It was pointless for him to fight as he was in no position to do so, but he fought anyway. The spider psycho snapped one of his large claws before bringing the sharp end to Jim's throat.

"Any last minute words cabin boy?" the spider asked as he was aiming his claw at Jim's throat.

But before he had the chance to end Jim's life, his claw was pulled down by a robotic pilers, that belonged to the none other, John Silver.

"Mr. Scroop," Silver said as he bit down on a purp. "Yeh ever seen what happens to a fresh purp when yeh squeeze real hard?!" With that he began to squeeze his arm until Scroop screamed in pain. He let go of Jim immediately who slammed on the ground. He coughed and tried to ease his breathing again.

"What's all this then!" Mr. Arrow yelled as he came down the stairs. "You know the rules, there be no brawling on this ship. Any further offenders will be confined to the brig for the rest of the voyage!"

He turned to face . The two met face to face. "Am I clear Mr. Scroop?"

Scroop glared at him. He wanted to tell him no, but he glanced at Silver, who glared at him with his cyborg eye turning red. He looked back at Arrow.

"Transssperantly", Scroop answered.

The crew groaned and walked away. "Well, done Mr. Arrow, sir. A tight ship is a happy ship, sir," Silver said. He grab the mop and turned to Jim.

"Jimbo, I gave you a job," Silver said.

"Hey, I was doing it until that... _bug_ thing-", Jim tried to protest; without success.

"Belay that! Now, want this deck swoobed _spotless_. And heaven help ya when I come back it's not done! Morph, keep an eye on this pup. Let me know if there's any more distraction."

Silver walked away, leaving Morph with big eyes watching Jim. He continued to mop the floors of the deck. He felt like Silver was being enmity towards Jim. He didn't like that he was treated like a dog.

As Jim mopped, he heard a thumping sound. He looked around. He looked confused and went back to mopping.

_Thump_

Jim lifted his head up to scan the deck to find the thumping sound. He heard it again, but it sounded like a fast thumping sound.

"You hear that to right?" Jim asked Morph.

The pink floating blob nodded rapidly. The thumping sound continued. Jim and Morph followed the sound until they heard the thumping noise get louder. Jim scanned the area and heard the thumping sound coming from a barrel. Jim cautiously walked up to the barrel and knocked on it. He heard the thumping sound louder than ever.

"Morph help me open this!" Jim shouted.

Morph turned into a crowbar, so Jim could open the lid of the barrel. Jim pulled on the crowbar and the lid popped open. When he looked in the inside the barrel, he gasped at what he saw. He saw a girl around his age with black hair and navy blue eyes bound and gagged inside the barrel. She wore a torn up white dress with a crescent moon silver necklace. Her arms and leg were covered in blue and purple bruises.

"Oh my god, Morph go get Silver," Jim said.

Morph quickly flew away to find Sliver. Jim looked at the girl. Her eyes were pleading to him, to get her out of the bindings and the barrel. She whimpered as a way of him knowing she really wanted to be free. Jim picked her up, removing her from the barrel and laying her on the floor.

"Lad! This deck isn't..." Silver began to yell until he saw Jim with the girl. "Lad, what did ye do?!"

"Hey, I just found her in the barrel!" Jim shouted. "Go get the captain!"

"This is the only time I'll do something ye say lad," Silver said before going after the captain.

Jim began to untie the ropes from her arms and wrist. He untied her gag and watched as she spit out a balled up cloth from her mouth. She coughed out and took a deep breath. He untied the rope from her legs.

"You can't let him find me," the girl said terrified as she was breathing rapidly. "He'll hurt me or kill me. Don't let him find me, please." The girl placed her hands on his chest.

"Hey, hey, hey, slow down," Jim said trying to calm her down as he held her hand. "Who's looking for you?"

"I didn't mean to leave from the barrel. I was put here by mistake. Please don't let him take me, please!"

"It's okay. Your safe with me. No one will take you. What's your name?"

The girl stared into his eyes as she was trembling and breathing rapidly. She hadn't said her name in years to anyone, but she saw in his blue-gray eyes that he could be trusted.

"M-My name is...L-Luna," she answered.

"Okay Luna, that's a nice name," Jim said calmly. "I'm Jim."

"I don't want to go back to him. I don't want to get hurt anymore. Please, don't let me go back to him. I can't take being with that monster anymore."

Jim took off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders. He could see the terror in her eyes as she trembled and looked franticly around.

"What is the meaning of this!" Captain Amelia shouted as she came down the stairs. Silver and Arrow followed her down the stairs. She took one look at Luna and Jim and saw what was going on.

"We have a stowaway here!"

"No, ma'am. I found her tied up in the barrel," Jim said. "She was kicking the barrel, trying to get out."

Captain Amelia glanced at Luna, who looked away from her in fear. She knew that she had seen this young girl some where, but she had to remember. She looked at Luna, as she saw what conditions she was in and what she wore. Then she spotted the clue of who this was on the girl's ankle. A crescent moon as her birthmark. Captain Amelia gasped under her breath. She glanced at Arrow and went back to the two teens.

" , take the girl into my stateroom," Captain Amelia commanded. "Mr. Silver, I will be borrowing Mr. Hawkins for just a minute."

Jim helped Luna up from the floor. Her legs were shaking as she tried to walk. She almost fell if Jim wouldn't have caught her. She looked up into his eyes as he helped her get back on her feet. Jim placed one of her arms around his shoulder, so she could try to walk. The four of them walked into the captain's stateroom. Captain Amelia locked the door, too make sure no one would leave. Jim took his arm off Luna's shoulder, since she had regained her strength.

"Now miss, what is your name?" Captain Amelia said as she circled Luna.

"L-L-Luna," Luna stuttered.

"Full name dear?"

Luna bit her top lip. She had never was able to tell anyone.

"W-Why?" Luna asked.

Captain Amelia knew Luna was scared, but she needed to make sure her theory about Luna was right.

"To see, if my theory on who you are is correct", Captain Amelia responded. "Now your name dear."

Luna sense that Amelia knew who she really was. Luna Moonlight, Princess of the Moon. This was her title back in her kingdom. She was never called that title after she was taken.

"My full name is Luna Moonlight," Luna answered.

Captain Amelia smiled, because she knew it. She had met Luna when she was 6 years old. Amelia had visited the Kingdom of the Moon, ruled over by the Moonlight. She met their king and queen along with the prince and princess. When the news about the death of the king and queen and the princess missing came to her, she couldn't believe it.

"Princess Luna of the Kingdom of the Moon," Captain Amelia added.

Luna's eyes were full of shock. Jim looked at Luna. A princess on the RLS Legacy. He couldn't believe that he found a princess in a barrel.

"How d-did you..."

"You were only 6 years old when I met you," Captain Amelia cut her off. "I was visiting your kingdom. I mean you, your father, mother and your older brother, Jacy. I knew just by your birthmark on your ankle, you were the princess. But my question is, where have you been for 5 years?"

5 years of pain to Luna. She didn't want to talk about it. She still is scared of Captain Marco finding her. She didn't want to return to him.

"I-I-I have been with Captain Marco," Luna answered. "H-He held me as his p-prisoner. He hurt me. I tried to escape, but his crew found me. Please, don't let him find me. I can't live in that hell again."

Luna cried on Jim shoulder. Jim hugged her as comfort. She truly was scared of this Captain Marco. Captain Amelia knew, who Captain Marco was. A ruthless pirate who is wanted throughout the galaxy.

"My dear, that pirate isn't going to lay a finger on you," Captain Amelia said. "As long as you are on this ship, you are safe. You are my guest, you are apart of this crew."

Luna turned to Captain Amelia and smiled. She felt safe on this ship. She felt safe for the first time. She was given a chance for hope to belong in her heart once again.

"Now, my dear I will give you two options," Captain Amelia said to Luna. "You can stay with me and on our next stop, I will call someone close to pick you up. Or you can work as a cabin girl on this ship and come on this voyage. Now as a cabin girl, your true self will not be revealed."

Luna didn't know about this. If she was left for someone to pick her up, Captain Marco might find her and take her again. If she stayed on the ship, she would be safe from Marco and his crew. She glanced at Jim, who was leaning against the wall. She felt safe around him. She knew she could trust him. He did want her to stay on the ship. He feared that this Marco would come and get her. He knew that she was a princess, but she didn't act like one. Jim turned away from Luna.

"I think I'll be a cabin girl," Luna answered. "I feel more safe with Jim than with anyone else."

Captain Amelia glanced at Jim. " , the identity of Princess Luna, must stay a secret. Not even could know about her. Do you understand?"

Jim glanced at Luna and smiled. "Yes, ma'am."

**Review, review review! I would love to hear what people who are reading this story think about it. Please review. I don't own anything.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Somewhere I belong

**I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong**

* * *

Captain Amelia walked Jim and Luna back to Silver, who was walking around the deck with Morph. Silver looked at the lad and the lass.

"Mr. Silver, I would like to present you with your new cabin girl, Luna," Captain Amelia said. "She is under your care. I trust you take care of her."

"Aye captain, I shall," Silver responded.

"Umm Luna, you are welcome to stay in the extra room I have if you like," Captain Amelia said to Luna.

"Thank you, Captain," Luna said as she nodded.

Captain Amelia nodded and walked away. Silver turned to Jim and Luna. "Now, lass you can help Jimbo here to mop the deck."

Silver tossed the mop at Jim and handed one to Luna. Jim rolled his eyes and grunted in annoyance as he began to mop. Luna softly giggled at Jim grunt as she began to mop.

"Morph, keep an eye on these pups," Silver commanded. "Let me know if there be anymore distractions."

Morph nodded and grew his eyes big. Luna giggled, because she thought Morph was being cute. As the two teens mopped the deck, Jim couldn't stop looking at her. He watched as she mopped slowly so her arms wouldn't hurt so much. Jim knew she was injured and making her work now, wasn't right.

"Luna, I'll mop the deck," Jim said as held out his hand. "You're injured from that pirate. I'll do the rest."

Luna gave him the other mop. He laid it on the mast. Jim continued to mop as Luna just looked at the edge of the ship. He didn't want to upset her, but he wanted to help her to see if she would open up to him.

"Umm Luna," Jim called her. Luna turned around to face Jim. His blue-gray eyes met her navy blue eyes. "Are you feeling okay?"

Luna looked away ashamed of what has happen. She was ashamed of what she had been through. Her pain was too much to bare for her to think about. Her heart ache with pain just thinking about it.

"Luna," Jim called her name.

She looked up at Jim. He could sense that whatever happen to her was too painful to speak about. He felt sorry for her, but looking at her was hard for him.

"He took you," Jim said. "Captain Marco?"

Luna didn't want to hear his name again. She wanted to forget everything about him, but thoughts memories haunted her. Was she ever to be free from that name?

"Yes, he took me," Luna answered looking away. "I was only 12 years old when he took me."

"Why did he take you?"

Luna sighed. She didn't know why she was taken, but she believed it was because she was royal. All she was told was that she was valuable for a reason, but he never let her out of his grip.

"I-I-I never knew," Luna replied. "H-He said I was valuable. That's all."

"Well, you are a princess," Jim added.

"He knew he just didn't care. All he care about was if I was in my cell or perfect for him. He would call me his flower or doll."

"_That sick bastard_", Jim thought to himself.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. This pirate treated her like if she was nothing. She was broken by the looks of it. He didn't know why someone one would do that to a girl like her. Besides the fact that she was a princess, why would someone, so evil be like that towards a girl like her.

"The only thing he did was keep me alive and healthy," Luna said softly. "He made sure I was his. No one in the crew could lay a finger on me."

"You shouldn't have had to go through that," Jim said as he his anger. "Did you try to escape?"

"Once...but I failed. I ran off the ship and into the docks, after I unlocked my cell. I didn't get far. A crew member caught me. I was...p-punished with pain."

Jim saw the tears coming out of her eyes. Morph whimpered sadly as he saw her cry. This princess has been through so much, that Jim felt ashamed that he was talking to her about this. He felt that it was his fault for her tears falling down her cheek. He was assiduous in how he was making her feel.

"I'm sorry," Jim apologized to her.

Luna wiped her tears with her hands. "Sorry?" Luna asked.

"I'm sorry for making you relive those horrible moments. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It isn't your fault. I don't blame you."

Jim and Luna smiled at each other. Luna turned to the stars outside of the ship.

"The stars were my only friends while I was there," Luna said. "There was a small window in my cell. I only had the stars to look at. They were the only thing that still showed its beauty."

Jim looked at the stars and smiled. "Yeah, they are pretty," Jim added.

"They are not just pretty. They are beautiful and amazing. They are free."

Jim slightly smiled as she stared at them endlessly. Jim and Morph continued to mop. Morph came back to his blob from and hiccuped bubbles. Jim looked down at his mop and the floor.

"Well this has been a fun day huh?" He says to Morph. "Meeting new friends like that spider psycho."

Morph turned into a mini version of Scroop. "Spider psycho! Spider psycho!"

Jim and Luna chuckled at Morph. "A little uglier," Jim added. Morph made an uglier face of Scroop along with a laugh. "Pretty close."

"Well thank heavens for little miracles. Up here for an hour… and the decks still in one piece." Silver says walking over to the side of the ship and dumping the kitchen waste over board. He saw Luna wasn't mopping.

"Lass, I'll let this slide," Silver said softly. "But I don't need any slacking. Is that clear?"

"I told her to stop," Jim said. "She was in pain 'cause of the bruises."

Silver looked at Luna as she watched the stars. He seen the bruises on her arms. "Alright, lad I understand," Silver said.

A silence between the three of them. Jim felt bad not thanking Silver for saving him from the spider psycho. He stopped mopping and looked at Silver.

"Um, look, l, uh...What you did...Thanks." Jim said, not really sure what he wanted to say.

Silver looked at Jim. "Didn't you pap ever teach you to pick your fights a bit more carefully?" Silver asked.

Jim didn't answer. He refuse to answer anything about his father. He just turned away and continued mopping.

"You're father's not the teachin' sort."

"No," Jim answered. "He was more of the taking off and never coming back sort."

Jim leaned against the edge of the ship next to Luna. She glanced at Jim who look upset. Silver came next to Jim.

"What about you lass?" Silver asked to Luna.

"Silver that's not the best thing to talk about, now," Jim said.

"It's fine," Luna said to Jim. She looked at Silver but looked away. "My parents died when I was taken by pirates. My brother taught me everything he knew about fighting, but my mother wasn't such a fan."

"Ohh, sorry lads," Silver apologized.

"Hey it's no big deal," Jim said. "I'm living just fine."

"Is that so? Well since the captain has put you in my charge, like it of not I'll be pounding a few skill in tat thick head of yours to keep you out of trouble."

"What?" Jim says very confused

"From now on I'm not letting you out of me sight."

"You can't do…"

"You won't so much as eat, sleep or scratch your bum without my say so," Silver said as banging his fist on the rail.

"Don't do me any favors!" Jim shouts

"Oh, you can be sure of that, my lad. You can be sure of that."

Jim sighed with an annoyance in his voice. Luna giggled softly. Silver turned to her too.

"Don't be laughing lass, because ye maybe staying with the captain, but ye is still gonna work. Ye and Jimbo are going to have a fun time."

Luna and Jim groaned in annoyance. Silver laughed at the two teens. "Now, ye two better be getting to bed. We start hard working tomorrow."

Silver left the two teens as he walk away from them. Luna and Jim looked towards each other.

"I guess we are going to be seeing a lot of each other," Jim said.

"I guess we are," Luna replied.

Jim smiled at her. This voyage may not be such a bad one after all. He was going to find the famous Treasure Planet with a lovely moon. A moon. He might just enjoy it after all.

As Luna began to walk towards the stateroom, she turned around and saw Jim just watching her as she left. She smiled at him.

"You want to take me to the stateroom?" Luna asked softly.

"Sure, I have no problem," Jim answered with a smile.

The two teen began to walk up the stairs and towards the stateroom. Luna glanced at Jim as he had his hands in his jacket pocket. She felt safe around him. He had saved her from the barrel. He had set her free and she had never had the chance to thank him.

"J-J-Jim," Luna called his name. "I never thanked you for freeing me from the barrel. Thank you."

Jim smiled. "Your welcome," he replied.

"Good night Jim."

Jim leaned in close. He went up to her ear. Luna could feel his warm breath.

"Sleep well princess," he whispered.

Luna's cheeks turned a shade of red. She smiled and walked into the stateroom.

"_I believe I made the right decision staying here_," Luna though to herself.

"_I might just enjoy this voyage after all_," Jim thought to himself as he walked down the stairs. He glanced at the stars and smiled. "_Luna was right. These stars are amazing, but a moon is beautiful._"

**Review, review review review please! I have so many ideas for this story, but I will accept any ideas. You have an idea, just tell me by reviewing this story. I might put you idea in the story.**

**I'm sorry this chapter is short. I'll make it longer next chapter.**

**I don't own anything. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Memories

**All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories keep you near  
Your silent whispers, silent tears**

-Within Temptation

* * *

Luna placed on a black off the shoulder shirt that showed a little bit of her stomach with gray baggy pants and black laced boots. The captain had a part of extra clothes in the guest room left for her. After getting dress, Luna exist her room and into the stateroom. The captain was sitting in her chair looking at different maps.

"Good morning Captain," Luna greeted.

"Good morning your highness," Captain Amelia responded.

Luna smiled. "Please, just call me Luna."

"But you are a princess. It's your title."

"I prefer Luna. I haven't been called 'your highness' I a long time. I liked to be called Luna."

Captain Amelia sighed. "If that is what you wish."

Luna smiled and nodded. Before Luna left, she wanted to ask the captain something. She wanted to know about her kingdom and her brother. Her brother stayed at the kingdom while they went to visit the Sun Kingdom. She was never allowed to ask about her kingdom or her brother while with Captain Marco. She would stay quiet about it.

"Ummm...captain," Luna said.

Captain Amelia's ear perked up as her eyes laid on Luna.

"Yes, dear," Captain Amelia.

Luna hesitated as she bit her lip. Maybe it wasn't right to ask about her kingdom. Maybe she didn't know.

"Never mind," Luna said.

Captain Amelia looked confused. "Come on Luna speak," she said. "You are here to speak freely."

"Well, ummmmm I was going to ask about my home," Luna said. "What happen to the kingdom and my brother after...you know?"

Captain Amelia slowly stood up. "Your brother, Jacy took the throne and became king," Amelia started. "Your parents death along with your kidnapping, deeply upset him and the kingdom. But he knew he had to help his kingdom. So he took the throne and married Cinder Sunlight, Princess of the Sun."

"Why did he marry her?"

"Two reason; to bring their kingdoms together and because he truly loved her."

She knew her brother would inherit the throne one day, but he was only 16 years when she was taken. She was really close to Jacy. He was her mentor in fighting, but when she was taken she couldn't used what she learned.

"Thank you, captain," Luna said. The captain slightly nodded. Luna walked out of the stateroom and went down the stairs. She saw the other crew members staring at her.

"Isn't tha a sight te see," an alien with many eyes said aloud.

"Hey lassie, come here and talk with us," an alien with tentacles said trying to get her attention. "We just want to talk ye and have some fun."

Luna tried ignoring them, but it just brought back horrible memories of her days with Captain Marco. The some of the crew members continued with their howling to her. She tried to block it away, but he kept haunting her in her memories.

She finally made her way to the galley and went down stairs. She saw Jim, Silver and Morph in the galley. She quickly sat herself on the chair, breathing heavily with a scared look. Jim quickly rush to her aid.

"What happen?" Jim asked worried. "Luna, what happened?"

"Aye lass what happen to ye?" Silver asked. "Ye don't have to be scared anymore."

Luna looked up and took in a deep breath. "The crew started acting like they wanted me to..." Luna couldn't finish the sentence with the terror she still felt. She didn't have to finish the sentence for Jim and Silver to understand.

"_Why can't men just leave her alone?_!" Jim thought to himself.

Silver placed his hand on the lass. Whatever she had gone through had to scare her and something like this was scaring her. He knew that if crew started acting up that they would be caught. He can't let the captain know she had pirates on her ship.

"Don't ye worry lass, I'll talk to them," Silver said. "They won't ever bother ye again."

Luna looked up at him an smiled. "Thank you."

Silver nodded and brought out a bucket full of water with two scrub brushes. "Today, ye two are going to clean the deck by hand and then clean theses tables."

Jim grunted, but Luna giggled. Silver handed them the bucket. "Now, get to it."

Jim carried the bucket and the two walked up the stairs out of the gallery. The two went to the center of the ship's deck and began scrubbing the deck of the ship. Luna got on her knees and began to scrub the deck. Jim followed, but began to wonder as he glanced at Luna.

"_Shouldn't she be complaining on how this wasn't her job_?"

Jim just began to wonder why she was working. She's a princess, shouldn't she be getting Jim to do all the work instead of her. She must of been use to servants doing everything for her that shouldn't she be acting like a spoil princess.

"Hey, Luna," Jim called her name.

"Yes, Jim," Luna answered as she stopped scrubbing.

He stared at her navy blue eyes. He found them amazing like the stars he watched. "I was just wondering. Why don't you act like a spoiled princess? No offense."

Luna smiled. "It's fine. I never liked acting like a spoil brat. I maybe a princess, but I can do things on my own. My mother and father didn't understand it either, but they like how I treated the servants. Every servant was my friend. I never ask much from them. I can take care of myself."

"You're a unique princess. Not like those who want things when they want it."

"I hate those princesses. I've met some of them and they are horrible. They are so girly and spoil. I couldn't stand them and they couldn't stand me at all. I hung out with the princes more, but they were jerks to."

Jim chuckled. "So you had no one to hang out with?"

Luna dipped the brush in the bucket and moved to another spot to scrub the deck. "I had my brother, Jacy and my pet moon wolf, Spirit. If my brother was with his friends, I would be with Spirit."

"Moon Wolf?"

"In my kingdom, we had certain animals that were related to the moon. The Kingdom of the Sun, had certain animals that were related to the sun. My kingdom had moon wolves, black panthers, white deer, moon tigers, night eagles, dragons and other animals. The Kingdom of the Sun has sun lions, light deer, cinder eagles, foxes, phoenixes and other animals."

"Wait! Did you say dragons and phoenixes?"

Luna nodded. "My father had one, but since his death, I don't know what has come of the dragon. They can be rode on and they can walk by your side. They aren't that big. They are legendary to have."

Jim looked surprised. He now really wanted to go to the Kingdom of the Moon so see all of this Luna talked about.

"I really want to go visit your kingdom," Jim said as he scrubbed the deck.

"It's an amazing kingdom," Luna said as she remembered her kingdom.

* * *

_A eleven year old Luna ran down the halls of the a giant white castle. Running next to her was a young moon wolf, that had pitch black fur and a white crescent moon and star on his forehead. The two of them ran swiftly passed the servants as they walked to there stations. Luna and Spirit ran outside of the castle door and ran down the stairs to the gardens._

_The garden was full of many flowers. White, red and black roses, white lilies and other flowers lovely flowers. The flowers passed by them as the two ran. They went to the stables, were they men the stable hand. The stable hand was a tan man with blonde hair and a blue and green eye. _

_"Your highness, do you wish for me to fetch your mare?" the stable hand asked._

_"Yes please," Luna answered. _

_The stable hand prepared Luna's dark gray mare and had brought it out for her. Luna jumped on the mare's back._

_"Thank you, Milo," Luna said. "I'll put Storm back in her stall when I come back. You need a rest."_

_Milo nodded and watched as the princess rode away on her horse with Spirit running next to them. Luna rode her horse through the kingdom. She passed by the homes of the blacksmiths, the homes of the healers, the homes of the many people in the kingdom. She rode her mare to the top of a cliff, which had the view of the whole kingdom. She jumped off the horse and stood at the cliff with her wolf. _

_She saw the kingdom she belong to. The peasants living in homes made of wood and concrete. The roof of their homes were either black, white, or navy blue. Her home, the castle was all white with star patterns on circling the towers. On the top of the castle tower a crescent moon as a symbol of who they were._

_"Luna!" a male voice called her. Luna turned around to see her brother standing there next to his black and white stallion. He had shaggy white hair and navy blue eyes. _

_"What is it Jacy?" Luna asked rolling her eyes._

_"Mother has been worried about you," Jacy said worried. "You know not to leave the castle."_

_"Please Jacy, stop treating me like a child."_

_"Luna, you don't know how valuable you are."_

_"I do, but I can never have fun. You're also valuable, so mother should be worried about you too."_

_Jacy sighed. "I can take care of myself, Luna. I can fight and..."_

_"And you don't think I can!" _

_Both sibling stared at each other. Jacy sighed and glanced behind Luna. He walked up next to her to see the kingdom. He smiled._

_"So you come here to see the kingdom?" Jacy asked._

_"Yeah, I love the view," Luna said softly. "I just love this view our kingdom. It's amazing Jacy."_

_Jacy smiled. "Well little sis, I guess we can stay here a little longer."_

_Luna smiled as the two just admire the view of their kingdom._

* * *

_"_Luna," Jim called her name.

Luna snapped out of her hallucination and turned to Jim, who was looking down on her. She didn't realize that they had finish scrubbing the deck. She got so caught up in her memories that she didn't realize that they finished the chore they were doing.

Jim extended his hand out to help her off the floor. Luna took his hand and he pulled her off the floor. She met his blue-gray eyes and smiled at him.

"Thank you," she said softly.

Jim smiled. "You're welcome."

The two went back down to the gallery with the empty buckets. Silver was just cooking with Morph on his shoulder. He glanced at the two teens and smirked.

"I thought the two of you, would take longer," Silver said.

"Well, you were wrong," Jim said with attitude.

"Don't use that tone with me lad," Silver said.

"What else do we have to do?" Jim asked rolling his eyes.

* * *

Luna and Jim were extremely tired of working all day. Silver had made them scrub the deck, clean dishes and tie some knots. As soon as they finished tying knots, they walked away to avoid any work. Jim put his hands in his jacket pocket while Luna followed. She notice that he was upset about something.

"Hey, Jim," Luna called him. "Are you okay?"

Jim looked at her and notice she was worried about him. "Yeah, I'm okay, why won't I be?" Jim replied.

"It's just you look upset about something. Are you sure you're okay?"

Jim really didn't want to talk about what was really upsetting him. He knew that Luna, was just worried if he was okay, but he didn't want to talk about it. He still hasn't healed from his father leaving him and didn't like talking about it.

"Yeah, I just am thinking," Jim said.

"Thinking about what?" Luna asked.

Jim gazed at Luna. She was worried about him and he knew that same look. His mom use to give that look when she was worried about him.

"I don't want to talk about it now," Jim replied.

Luna slightly nodded. "I understand."

Jim smiled and glanced at Luna as she took a gaze at the stars.

* * *

Captain Marco sat in his chair with his hands on his chin. He couldn't believe that his flower had escape. He would make her pay for escaping and he would enjoy what he would do to her. He loved to make her feel pain. He enjoyed it.

One of his crew member busted into the room. Marco glanced at the four armed-yellow skinned alien with 3 eyes.

"What is it?" Captain Marco asked with a growl.

"Cap'an, we may have found where the lass may be," the alien answered.

This grabbed his attention. Captain Marco stood up and gazed at him. "Where is me flower?"

"She maybe on the RLS Legacy," the alien answered.

"And ye know tis 'cause?"

"Well Cap'an, the RLS Legacy was the ship next to ours. Tis ship was loadin barrels as we unloaded tem. Maybe, the barrel ye flower was in, must of gotten mixed up with tat ship's barrels. So she must be on tat ship."

Captain Marco thought about it for a moment. It has happen before when he would lose barrels to certain ships that mixed them up. He knew that he should of locked his flower in his closet. He didn't like going to follow a ship and attacking it to find out his flower wasn't on the ship. It was a wild goose chase and a waste of his time.

"How sure are ye that me flower is on tat ship?" Captain Marco asked taking out his dagger and pointing it at the alien throat.

The alien gulped with fear. He knew what Marco wanted to hear. "I bet...me life, if she is on tat ship," the alien said.

Captain Marco's lips curved with a smirk. He grabbed his hat at placed it on his head. He placed the silver dagger in its holder.

"Where is tis ship heading?" Captain Marco asked.

"It's heading for Treasure Planet, but it must make a stop at Nuka Port for supplies," the alien said.

Captain Marco walked out of his room and onto the main deck.

"Men!" Captain Marco shouted to get his crew's attention. "Set sail for Nuka Port. Me flower is on ta ship with the possible map to Flint's trove. We shall get me flower and tis map. Set the course for Nuka Port. Now!"

Captain Marco smiled and glanced at the stars. "_Me flower will be with me, once again_."

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I love everyone's review. **

**For my readers, reviewers, follower and the ones who favorite this story: you guys rock and I thank you.**

**Now, if you guys have any idea tell me by reviewing this story. Also, if you have a name of song that should be the name of a chapter in the future, just telling me when reviewing. **

**I don't own anything.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Lost in Paradise

**I have nothing left  
And all I feel is this cruel wanting  
We've been falling for all this time  
And now I'm lost in paradise**

_-Evanescence_

* * *

Luna went down the stairs of the gallery to meet Jim and Silver for work. She has been on the RLS Legacy for about a week now. She's gotten use to getting up and going to work. She at least got some breaks during the day. Those breaks she would often talk with Jim or gaze at the stars.

As she entered the gallery, she saw Jim pealing potatoes. Morph chirped as he saw Luna coming in. He rushed to her face and rubbed himself against her cheek. She giggled.

"Well, hi Morph," Luna greeted the pink blob.

"Hi, hi, hi," Morph chirped to Luna.

Jim glanced at the entrance to see Luna. Seeing her grabbed his attention. Silver turned to Luna and smiled.

"Aye, lass what took ye so long?" Silver asked.

"The captain was asking me a question to prove the Doctor Delbert wrong," Luna answered. "They alway are arguing about something."

Jim chuckled with a smile."Well lass, you can help Jimbo peal those potatoes for supper," Silver said handing her a small knife.

She took the knife in her hands. She stared blankly at it for a moment, but sat down next to Jim. Jim slightly smiled and peeled the potatoes he had next to him. The three just sat in silence as they peeled potatoes. As Luna peeled she remember how she used to help the servants.

* * *

_Luna fixed up her room and put everything where it went. She made her bed, swept the floor, fixed her table and chair. She dressed herself in a gray sleeved dress with white lacing at the bottom with white sandals. _

_She often felt bad that the servants had to do so many jobs for the royal family, that she would help them out with some chores. Her mother liked that she was kind to the servant and she never had any say when it came to helping them. Her brother would help sometimes, but not as much as Luna did._

_Suddenly, a maid walked into the room. She had her blonde hair up in a bun, her eyes were as green as emeralds and she wore a black dress a navy collar and apron. She smiled and sighed with relief. _

_"Princess, I really must thank you," the maid said softly. _

_"Lucy, I did this so that you can relax," Luna said coming up to the maid. "You have baby to take care of. You must be sleepy."_

_Lucy was tired and restless. Her one year old son, Taurus has been keeping her up at night with nightmares. Lucy's husband died on a hunting accident, when a wild black panther attacked him for entering its territory. Lucy lost her home and didn't know what to do. Luna felt sorry for the widow and asked her mother if Lucy and her son could live in the castle. Her mother agreed and got her father to agree as well. Lucy has been living in the castle ever since._

_Lucy smiled as she stroked Spirit, who licked her leg. "Thank you, your highness." Luna smiled and nodded. _

_"As a matter of fact, Lucy take the day off," Luna added. "Spend time with your baby."_

_Lucy smiled and hugged Luna. "Thank you, thank you so much," Lucy said happily. "You are an amazing little princess."_

_With that Lucy walked out of Luna's room. Spirit walked up next to her and just looked up. She looked down at his gray eyes and scratched his head. _

_"Come on boy," Luna said as she opened the door. "Let's go have some fun."_

* * *

Luna snapped out of her mind when she felt pain on her hand. "Ow," she said. She looked a her hand and notice she accidentally cut herself with the knife. The cut was an open wound dripping blood slowly. Jim heard her and saw the blood coming from her hand.

"Luna, are you okay?" Jim asked worried.

Silver saw Luna's cut and looked worried. "Lad, go an grab tat bandages," Silver commanded Jim.

Jim quickly stood up and began to search for the bandages. Silver put down the potato he was peeling and turned his arm in a hand. He grabbed a wet white rag and began to clean Luna's wound.

"It's just a small cut, I'll be fine," Luna said.

Silver chuckled. "Lass, if tat what ye think its small ye need to look at it better."

"Found them!" Jim shouted as he hand the bandages quickly to Silver.

Silver wrapped a bandage around her hand. Luna flinched a bit because of the pain, but she settle down. Jim glazed at her as she just looked at the bandage.

"I think that's enough peeling for today," Jim told Luna.

* * *

Jim and Luna sat on the shrouds, glazing at the stars. Silver was nice enough to give them the night off since he made them peel potatoes and scrape off the barnacles from the ship, which pretty much took rest of the day. They were extremely tired and were glad to have the night off.

"So, Luna what did you do during your free time?" Jim asked.

He was so interested in knowing more about Luna's kingdom. He hadn't been this curious since he was a child. He like his talks with Luna, he always tries to talk about something different with her. He was trying to help her get over the pain she must have went through. His pain isn't as horrible as what she possibly had to go through.

He hated thinking about it. He hated the thought of his father bothering him. But seeing and being with Luna would clear his head about it. As a matter of fact, it would make him forget about it. Saving her was something he was glad that he did.

Luna remained silent. She just stared at her hand that was in bandages. She hugged her hand and closed her eyes as some tears came down from her cheek.

"Luna?" Jim said her name worried.

Luna's eyes opened and looked at Jim. She wiped her tears and faked a smile. "I'm sorry, I just..."

"You were remembering Marco, weren't you?" Jim asked.

Luna nodded and glanced at her hand. "It's just looking at my wound hand reminded me of it," Luna said. "I've been cut more that this."

"What did he do?" Jim asked.

Luna closed her eyes and tired to remember the times she had been cut badly.

* * *

_Captain Marco grabbed Luna by her hair. He roughly through her on the floor. Luna couldn't do anything to fight back because her hand were bound. Marco took out a small dagger. He pressed himself on Luna's body as she struggled. He press the blade of the dagger on her neck. _

_Luna smelled that he was drunk. "Captain, you're drunk," Luna said softly. _

_"Aye, I know," Marco said with a drunk voice. _

_Marco licked Luna's neck. She felt disgusted and began to struggle more. He liked when she struggled. It made him laugh at her hope and desperation. He kissed her neck and then forcefully kissed her lips. _

_Luna hated his alcoholic breath on her skin. She struggled and kicked Marco between his legs. Marco moaned in pain and fell over to the floor. Luna tried to get up, but Marco pulled her down. _

_"Ye little bitch," Marco called her. "I'll teach ye a lesson."_

_Marco grabbed the dagger and slashed her arm. Luna screamed in agonizing pain. Marco laughed and continued to slash wounds in her. Luna cried and begged for death to come in her head. She could anymore._

_"Just...kill...me," Luna said breathless and with tears. _

_Marco laughed. "If me flower wants death to come, then I won't let it," Marco said. "You are more useful to me alive then dead."_

_He stood up and left, leaving Luna wounded and bleeding on the floor. She just lie there and cried the rest of the night._

* * *

"The next morning, someone came and wrapped me up in bandages," Luna continued. "I just wanted to die and see my mother and father again."

Her tears had been coming down her cheeks like raindrop. Jim wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. He rubbed her back and held her as she cried .

"It's okay, it's over now," Jim said. "He isn't gonna do that anymore.

Just the thought of Marco in his mind had everything telling him to kill the bastard. He wanted to kill him for what he did to Luna. Why would anyone in there right mind do that? Because they are sick.

"Luna, you're safe," Jim said. "You're safe on this ship, with the captain, with Silver and with me."

Luna looked up at him. She stared at his eyes and smiled. Jim wiped a tear from her eye with his thumb. He looked deeply into her navy blue eyes and saw the stars. He smiled at her.

"Jimbo!" Silver called.

Jim rolled eyes in a moan. "_What now_?"

Jim and Luna turned to Silver and Morph. "Lad, I think the lass need her rest," Silver said. "Why don't ye take her to her room?"

Jim nodded and helped Luna off the shrouds. He and Luna began to walk to the stateroom.

"I'm gonna hate working tomorrow," Jim said.

Luna giggled. "I will too, but we have to do it," Luna said.

"I wished we didn't have to."

"Well we do and we must deal with it."

"Well at least we get the work fast done together."

Luna nodded. "Now stop complain about working. I know it's a pain, but no more complaining."

Jim chuckled. "Fine."

Luna and Jim got to the door of the stateroom. "Well this is where I say good bye," Luna said.

"I know," Jim said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Always," Luna said with a nod. "Good night."

"Good night, princess."

Luna smiled and walked into the stateroom. She saw Captain Amelia at her desk. She glanced up to look at Luna. She smiled and looked back down at her map.

"Where are we captain?" Luna asked.

"On the Nebula Stream, just 2 month away from Port Nuka," Captain Amelia answered. "Then we will be at Treasure Planet in about 3 months after Port Nuka. So we will be on this ship for 5 months."

Luna nodded. "I think I'll be going to bed," Luna said. "Goodnight captain."

"Good night Luna."

**REVIEW REVIEW. Please.**

**Now like always I'm willing to take ideas. Just tell me by reviewing this story. Also if you have a song that you think should be the name of a chapter or want it to be just tell me the name by reviewing.**

**I took awhile, on this chapter because school has been giving me so much work that I didn't have the time to sit down an write. I will try to update quicker on the next chapter.**

**I don't own anything.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Counting Stars

**Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep**

**Dreaming about the things that we could be**

**But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard**

**Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars**

**Yeah, we'll be counting ****stars**

* * *

Months had passed on the RLS Legacy, while the two young adults worked. Luna and Jim woke up everyday and went to work. Jim got use to it, but he wished that he could get a day off just to hang out with Luna. He had enjoyed having Luna as company while the two worked. He enjoyed listening to her stories of the kingdom. Her stories made him want to go to her kingdom to see everything. She hadn't mentioned Captain Marco not even once in her stories, which helped out with her healing process.

The two sat on the stairs and watched as Silver tell one of his famous stories for the fifth time. The two teens smiled as Silver told the story with such enthusiasm. Luna smiled and began to walk up the stairs out of the gallery. Jim saw her leaving and followed her out. He found her taking a step to go to the stateroom.

"You're leaving already?" Jim said with sadness in his voice.

Luna turned around to face him. "Yeah. I'm just a bit tired," she responded.

"Silver's stories can do that to you after you hear them five time."

Luna giggled. "Yeah, he does like to tell his stories many times."

Jim smiled. "You can't just stay a little longer?" he asked. "Just with me, out here?"

Luna smiled and walked to edge of the ship. "I guess, so," she said as she turned to Jim.

Jim smiled and walked up next to her and leaned on the railing. He glanced at Luna, who was looking at the stars.

"So, what do you think is gonna happen after this voyage?" Jim asked. "What are you gonna do afterwards?"

Luna sighed. "I never even thought of it. I might just go back to my kingdom."

"Really?"

"I have nothing else left. My kingdom is my home and I've been away from my home for a long time. What about you? What do you have plan?"

Jim sighed. "I'll take the treasure and help my mom rebuild her inn."

"What happen to her inn?" Luna asked.

"Pirates burned it down looking for the map, to Treasure Planet. The guy who gave me the map, said not to trust the cyborg. I think he meant Silver, but..."

"But you believe Silver wouldn't do a thing."

Jim sighed and gazed at the stars. "I don't think he's a bad guy."

Luna smiled and gaze at Jim. "I don't think he is bad either."

The two teens stared into each other's eyes. Jim looked deep into her navy blue eyes as Luna looked into his blue-gray eyes. She always got nervous around him. When she was around, her stomach would fill up with butterflies. She could see the stars within his eyes.

Suddenly, a high pitch sound coming from the side of the ship, made the two teens look away from each other. Jim and Luna turned to see Star Dolphins passing by. They were violet dolphins with shiny stars on there bodies with white or blue eyes. Luna and Jim watched as the Star Dolphins floated by them. A small blue eyes dolphin came up close to them and let out a squeak. Luna smiled and giggled at them. Jim pick up Luna's hand and held it out.

"You want to pet him?" Jim asked.

Luna nodded with a smile. Jim placed her hand on the small dolphin's head. Luna felt the smooth and soft skin of this purple creature. She stroked the small dolphin as it let out a joyful squeal and quick floated away with joy. Luna giggled and smiled as she watched the pond of Star Dolphins passed by.

"Well, I haven't seen any of them for yers", a voice said.

Luna and Jim turned around to see Silver walking up next to them. "Tey a beautiful creatures."

"They sure are," Jim said. "Don't you think so, Luna."

Luna smiled. "Yes, they are amazing."

Silver glanced at Luna and smiled. He was very curious about this girl, like if he had seen her before. He knew her name sounded familiar to him, but he couldn't tell from where.

"Lass, you are one odd lassie," Silver said.

"Why do you say that?" Luna asked curiously.

"Well, lass ye don't seem to complain bout work, unlike Jimbo."

"I'm use to work. I always helped out others from were I came from."

"Aye, lass where did ye come from."

Luna stayed silent for a minute or two. Jim was a bit worried about that question. He knew Luna wasn't suppose to talk about where she came from, but how would she answer this question, without hesitating. Luna took a deep breath in.

"I came from the planet, Haven," Luna answered.

"Aye, I've been there," Silver said. "It's got a view."

"I know, I loved it, until the day I was taken."

"Who had taken ye, lass?"

"Silver, don't make her talk about it," Jim pleaded.

"Jim, it's okay," Luna said.

"Luna..."

"Jim, he may have hurt me, but I have to learn how to deal with it."

Jim sighed and gaze upon her. He was worried about her, but he had to let her do what she pleases. He nodded to let her know it was okay.

"The man who took me, was a pirate," Luna said. "His name was Captain Marco Graven."

"Aye, I've heard the name. A cruel hearted man. Ye know why he had taken you?"

"No..."

Luna looked away from Jim and Silver. Silver sighed.

"Lass, ye don't need to speak about him anymore," Silver said, "He ain't gonna hurt ye no more. I promise ye won't get hurt by tat pirate. I give you my word."

Luna smiled. "Thank you."

"Now, lass don't ye think ye should be getting some shut eye?"

Luna let out a yawn while nodding. She just wanted to lay on the bed and close her eyes.

"Well, I'll take you to the captain's stateroom," Jim said.

"And after tat, ye better be getting to bed yourself," Silver told Jim.

Jim rolled his eyes and walked Luna up to the captain's stateroom. The two walked up the stairs and made it to the captain's door. Luna placed her hand on the door knob and turned to face Jim. She smiled at him.

"Good night, Jim," she said.

"Sleep tight, princess," Jim replied.

Luna blushed and entered the captain's stateroom. Jim walked back to Silver, who had a smirk across his lips.

"What?" Jim asked.

"Ye like the lass," Silver said.

"Wait! What?"

"Ye heard me. Ye like the lassie."

"No! No! She's just a friend. I...don't like her."

"Lad, the way you look at her, ye like her. Don't try to lie about it."

Jim rolled his eyes. "You're one crazy cyborg."

"Go to bed, lad."

* * *

_Luna's mother grabbed Luna's arm and placed her in the closet. She looked at her child with tearful eyes. She kissed her daughter on the forehead._

_"Stay here," she whispered. She shut the door and turned to her loving husband, the king. The king was hurt badly from fighting the band of pirates. The ship was attack by surprised. No one thought of the ship being attack, that's why the ship didn't have many guards to protect the royal family._

_"I believe there is no way of surviving this," the king said to his queen._

_"Drake, don't say that," the queen said. "There has to be one more way."_

_She was right there was a way, but it wasn't the easy way. Drake sighed and gazed upon his sobbing wife._

_"There is one way," Drake said. "But you're not gonna like hearing it."_

_"Tell me," the queen pleaded._

_"I can try to hold them off, while you and Luna try to go for the longboats."_

_"But what about you?"_

_Drake sighed. "I won't be able to make it, Cynthia, but you and Luna can go through the select door down to the longboats."_

_Cynthia shook her head. "No! No! I won't allow you to die. I can't lose you!"_

_Drake walked up to the closet and open the door. Luna looked up her father's navy blue eyes as he help her out of the closet. He kneel down to her height. He pushed her hair back and wiped the tears from her eyes._

_"Luna, you and your mother are going to go through the secret door to the longboats," Drake told his daughter. "Remember I love you. You need..."_

_"Daddy, no," Luna cried. "I don't want you to die. Please stay with us. Don't leave us."_

_Her cries made the great king tearful. He wished this hadn't happen, but he must protect his family from the pirates. He hugged his little princess and kissed her cheek and forehead. He stood up and faced his queen._

_"Take her," Drake said._

_Before she did, she pressed her lips upon the king's. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her body pressing her closer. She could feel his warm breath from his lips on hers. Their lips parted from each other._

_"Go," the king said._

_Cynthia let go of her king and grabbed Luna's arm. She went to the bookshelves and pulled out a gray book, opening the door way. She turned to her king who held his sword and shield. They made eye contact with each other's eyes. Drake slightly nodded at her as she took Luna through the secret door way. That was the last time Luna ever saw her father, but she could hear his screams as her and Cynthia made there way to try and escape._

* * *

Luna woke up from her memory. She remember that night so vividly that her heart was racing as she woke up. She sat up on the bed and looked at the window. It was dawn. She woke up a little too early from everyone else. She got off the bed and to the window. She stared at the stars for a while.

A sudden knock came from her door. Luna quickly rushed to her bed and covered herself with the sheets.

"Come in," Luna announced.

The door opens to reveal Mr. Arrow. "Are you okay, your highness?" he asked worried.

Luna smiled. "Yes, I am. I just woke up from a dream. Sorry, if I awoke you."

"Not at all, I'm up at this hour to see if you and the captain are okay."

"Ohh, well I'm okay. I'm just going to head back to sleep for a little bit more and I'll get up for work. Thank you, Mr. Arrow."

"No trouble, princess."

Before, Arrow could close the door, Luna wanted to say one more thing. "Mr. Arrow?"

"Yes, your highness," Mr. Arrow replied.

"Can you just call me Luna? I haven't been called 'your highness' or 'princess' in a long time."

"As you wish Luna. Good night."

* * *

Luna and Jim sat in the gallery doing the dishes. They were almost done with all of them, which met they may get free time.

"Last one," Jim said a he picked up the plate and quickly washed it. As he set the dish down, Silver came in with a handful of pots, plates, cup and other dishes in his arms. He set them down with a smirk on his face and left. Jim's mouth dropped open as he looked at all the dishes. He angrily picked up a pot and glared at Silver as he walked out of the gallery. Luna giggled at Jim as he scrubbed the pot angrily.

"That, no good cyborg," Jim angrily mumbled. Luna giggled as she picked up a plate and started cleaning it.

"Well no free time," Luna added.

"He said that on purpose so that we wouldn't have any," Jim said.

"It's just dishes. It's not the barnacle from the side of the ship."

"That took us forever to finish."

"Just be glad that we don't have to do that."

Jim picked up a clean cup and set it down. Luna set a clean plate down.

"Tomorrow we land at Port Nuka," Luna said.

"Isn't there a lot of markets at that port?" Jim asked.

"Yes. Some of it is super rare to find anywhere else."

"I just hope we don't run into trouble."

Luna placed a clean pot down. The two teen continue to clean dishes until they both got tired and fell asleep on each other. Silver walked into the gallery to find Luna sleeping on Jim's shoulder and Jim sleeping on a pot. Silver looked upset until he saw all the dishes sparkly clean and then smiled. He took off his jacket and placed it on Luna's body to cover both Jim and Luna.

Jim opened his eyes slightly to see Silver leaving and Luna sleeping soft on his shoulder. He smiled and fell back asleep.

Silver saw the Captain Amelia walking down the stairs. She turned to Silver and walked up to him.

"Mr. Silver, have you seen Luna?" Captain Amelia asked.

"Aye, she fell asleep on Jimbo's shoulder while they did the dishes," Silver answered.

"Oh well, I should get to carry her to her room."

"Aye, captain how 'bout leave the lass sleeping and when she wakes up, I'll tell her to go to her room. I'll escort her to the door of ye quarters."

"Well...I guess that could work. I'll leave her then. Good night ."

"Night captain."

Captain Amelia walked back to her stateroom, while Silver went back to walking around the deck.

* * *

Captain Marco sat with his feet up on his desk. He held a small white flower in his hand as he stared at it. Tomorrow he would get his flower returned to him and she would be punished for what has happen. He as been desperate without his flower. He had been planning the way of punishment for her. He didn't care if it was a mistake that she got on the ship, she was going to get what came to her unless she was still in the barrel tied up. Not likely she was.

A red snake humanoid walked in. "Captain, how ar we gonna get ta treasure map and ye flower?" The snake asked.

Captain Marco looked up at him. "I will worry bout me flower, me self," Marco said. "Once me flower is in ta brig, I'll get the map. No question asked."

"Yes, captain." The snake left the room, leaving Marco alone.

"I will have me flower once more."

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!please!**

**To all my readers, you guys are awesome! If you any ideas just tell me when you review this story. If you have any songs that should go with a chapter, I'm willing to take any.**

**I don't own anything!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Fallen Angel

**A fallen angel, in the dark**

**Never thought you'd fall so far**

**Fallen angel, close your eyes**

**I won't let you fall tonight**

**Fallen angel**

**You do it all for my own protection**

**You make me feel like I'll be okay**

**Still I have so many questions**

_-Three Days Grace_

* * *

The RLS Legacy landed at Port Nuka early. Luna and Jim were with Silver as they got off the ship. Captain Amelia had a separate group follow her to get supplies for the ship. Luna and Jim walked around the port next to Silver. There were many markets sell all sorts of things. There were markets with jewelry, gems, food, animals, decorations and many others things.

"Alright, you two listen up," Silver said. "Ye can go and look around. I'm gonna go get some supplies for ta ship and ingredients for supper. Don't go and cause any trouble."

"We won't," Luna said.

"No trouble. No trouble," Morph repeated.

"Take Morphy with ya," Silver said. "In case ye need him a go fetch me."

"Alright, come on Luna," Jim said as he turned away from Silver.

"Come Morph," Luna called.

Morph made his way next to Luna. The three of them walked around looking at different markets around. Some of them looked interesting to look. As they walked around, a humanlike lady with green lizard eyes, short brown hair and pointy ears wearing a black dress dropped her box full of jewelry and gems.

"Oh dear," the lady cried as she bend down to pick all of her items. Luna stopped and went to help out the lady. "Let me help," Luna said bending down. She picked up all the jewelry and gems and placed them back in the box.

"Why thank you my dear," the lady said. "No one would have done anything or would have just tried to steal my merchandise. Thank you."

"Your welcome," Luna said. "Good bye." Luna turned around and began to catch up to Jim.

"Wait!" The lady called out. Luna stopped and turned to her. "I was just looking at your necklace. Might I say it's very lovely."

"Thank you," Luna said as she placed her finger tips on the crescent moon necklace.

"You don't plan on trading it?" The lady asked.

"No, no, it was my mother's necklace," Luna said. "It's all I have of her."

The lady looked heartbroken, but it wasn't that she wasn't going to get her hands on the necklace. "I understand," the lady said. "Thank you again."

Luna nodded. She quickly caught up to Jim and Morph. Jim looked relieved as Luna came up next to him. "What happen?" He asked.

"I was just helping a lady out," Luna answered.

"Oh I just got worried."

"I'm fine."

Jim smiled and they continue to walk.

* * *

Captain Marco walked off his ship and looked around. He scanned the area to see if he could catch a glimpse of his flower. No sight of her.

"First Mate!" Marco called.

A humanlike man with red skin, muscular arms, scars on his arms, blue reptile eyes and forked tongue wearing a black puff shirt and baggy white pants with a black hat came out.

"Yes, captain," the man replied.

"Take the crew to search for her, Mister Venom."

Venom nodded and took the crew. He divide them into three group and let them go in their separate way. Captain Marco walk alone down the markets. His heels stop at one market, in which he smiled. He stared at all the necklaces, bracelets, earrings and gems.

"Well, well, well, I didn't expect ye to be here lass," Marco said with a smirk.

The lady with green lizard eyes, short brown hair and pointy ears turned to him. She glared at Captain Marco. "I was hoping not to see you here," she said.

"Awwww Helga, ye still not mad at me lass?"

Helga took out her dagger and stabbed her table, just inches away from Marco's hand. "Does that answer your question."

Captain Marco chuckled. "Well, lass I need ye help with something."

"Like I would ever help you again."

"It was an accident."

"Accident my ass. I'm now wanted on planet, Ajax for your 'accident'."

"Look, if ye help me know I'll pay ye and never look for ye again."

Helga thought about this for a moment. Marco out of her skin would help her a lot with avoiding trouble. She smiled and nodded at him. "Alright what do you need?"

A smirk appear on Marco's face. "I'm looking for a lassie", he said. "Black hair, navy blue eyes."

"Doesn't help," Helga said. "There are some girls with that same description."

"Well...she has a crescent moon necklace around her neck."

Helga knew who he was talking about. The young girl who helped her pick up her merchandise with the lovely necklace. Why would Marco be interested in her?

"Maybe I have seen a girl by that description," Helga said as she polished one of her gems. "Why do you need her?"

"That has nothing to do with you," Marco growled.

"You want my help, right? So why is she important?"

Marco was getting impatient. He took out his sword and pointed it at Helga's throat. Helga grew nervous as she felt the tip of the blade at her throat. She slowly placed her gem down as she stared at Marco's evil eyes.

"Now, where did she go?"

"She was with a boy and a pink blob. She went down that way. That's all I know."

Marco smiled and lowered his blade. He went around the table and went up to Helga. He pushed her hair back behind her ear.

"It old you what you wanted, now pay up," Helga demanded.

A smirk appeared on Marco's face. "Bout tat," he said before stabbing Helga in the gut with his lucky dagger. "I think, it's better if I get tis one for free." Helga coughed up blood and fell dead on the floor. Marco walked away and went the direction where Luna was heading.

* * *

Luna and Jim strolled around the different markets. They stopped and stared at many items that were rare. Luna stopped at one unique market with weapons. Her eyes landed on a silver bow and the silver arrows next to the bow. Jim stopped for Luna to look at the bow and arrows. Luna's finger tips could feel the cold silver on the arrows.

"Lass, if ye ain't gonna buy it I suggest ye best be leaving it," the one eyed owner commanded.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Luna apologized as she stepped away from it.

Luna walked back to Jim and Morph. "That guys was an asshole," Jim said.

"No, I shouldn't have been touching it," Luna said.

"If you had money, you could of bought it." Luna smiled. "I guess I could. It looked like an amazing weapon. I use to shot back home, but I don't anymore."

Luna looked away causing Jim to feel upset. The two teens continued to walk without any trouble. What they didn't know was that Venom caught his sights on the two teens. He continue to pursue them, but had his dagger out just in case trouble. He whistle to one of the crew members.

"Lad, see if ye can locate out captain," Venom commanded. "Tell him, I have found his flower."

The four armed alien nodded and went to find his captain. Venom stalked the two teens while they walked. He made sure that he wasn't noticeable to be spotted by them. He would pretend to stop at some markets to take a glance at them, maybe steal something.

As Luna and Jim walked, they stopped at a market with many creatures to buy. While Luna was at the animal market, Jim was at the market in front of it with jewelry and weapons in it mist. Jim spotted his eyes on a bracelet and anklet of a white star gem with a purple star dolphin shape gem next to the star. He picked both up and gazed upon them.

"That won't be for ye boy," a women with fire for hair and orange skin and yellow eyes said. Jim chuckled at her. "No, it's for a girl, but I don't have anything to pay for it," Jim said sadly as he set them down.

The women smiled at him. She picked up the bracelet and anklet and handed it to him. "Here give them to her," she said. "She will be in love ye if ye do."

Jim held the bracelet and anklet and smiled. "Thank you," he said. The women nodded with a smile.

Luna walked around, looking at all the creatures. Some with five legs and three eyes, some with long neck and six legs. Her eyes stopped when she couldn't believe what she saw. A white dragon. A dragon from her home. The dragon had four long legs with sharp talons and two spikes. The dragon's yellow eyes turned to see Luna and lifted its head with interest. Luna had heard stories that the main reason dragons were rare where because they chose who they want to be with. To know if they chose you, they would look at you with interest and lick your hand. Luna placed her hand through the cold bars of the cage. She giggled as she felt the warm tongue in her hand.

"Hey!" a man voice boomed. Luna turned around to see a six eyes alien with four arms glaring at her. "Leave tat creature alone, if ye ain't planning to buy it."

"No one will buy it, because it won't let it," Luna responded. "It has to chose it owner, and by the looks of it I think it has."

"Ye don't know what ye talking about."

"I know more than you think. Now I'm gonna set it free and we will see who is right."

Before Luna could open the cage, someone grabbed her arm with a good grip. Luna looked up and began to tremble.

"Is my niece bothering you?" Venom asked. "I'm sorry, she just has a thing with animals in cages."

"Well, ye should keep an eye on her, the creature could of ripped her arm off."

The dragon growled at Venom and began to bite the bars of the cage. It wanted to protect Luna from Venom, but it need to get out first. It was too young to breath fire, so fire wasn't an answer for it.

"I'll just take her away and have her father...teach her a lesson," Venom said with a smirk.

Luna grew pale as Venom began to dragged her away from the market. Luna began to struggle in his grip. She was about to scream, but Venom clamped his hand on her mouth. He held her close to him and his arms around her waist. Luna saw Jim and Morph coming out of the market they were in. She had one chance to call for help. She bit down on Venom's hand, causing him to take his hand off her mouth.

"Jim! Jim, help me!" Luna shouted.

Jim turned around and saw Luna in Venom's grip struggling. His heart skipped a beat as he watched her struggled.

"Morph, go get Silver," Jim commanded. Morph flew quickly to find Silver. Jim ran towards Luna and Venom. He grabbed Venom's sword from behind. "Hey! Let her go!"

Venom smiled and placed his dagger on Luna's neck. Luna's heart began to beat rapidly with fear. Jim pointed the sword at Venom.

"Drop tat blade lad," Venom commanded. "Or else she gets it."

Jim saw the fear within Luna's eyes. He knew Luna knew this guy and he had to be working with Captain Marco. "I'll drop it if you let Luna go!"

"I can't do tat. Me Cap'an really wants his...flower back."

Jim glared at him. He wanted to cut the head of this person, but he was using Luna as a shield. "You coward, using a girl as a shield," Jim said. "If you want a real fight let her go, and you will get a real fight."

Venom chuckled and let Luna go. Luna fell to the ground, but two crew members picker her up and held her in there grip. Venom was given another sword to fight with. Jim swallowed his fear from this, but he was fighting for Luna's safety. Venom lunged at Jim, but Jim's sword blocked the attack. Venom tried to slash Jim, but Jim blocked the attack and quickly slashed Venom. Then Jim lunged at him, but Venom dodged it and kicked Jim in the back. Luna gasped as Jim fell to the floor.

Venom tried to stabbed his sword at Jim's head, but Jim mange to roll to the other side and jump back up. Jim lunged his sword at Venom's shoulder. Venom screamed in agonizing pain, but back handed Jim in the face. Jim fell to the floor dropping his sword. Venom smiled at the boy. He turned to Luna, who was struggling from the two pirates holding her back.

"Now let's get back to the..." Venom looked down and saw a sword in his chest. Jim was standing up holding the sword in his hand. Venom coughed up blood and fell dead to the floor. The two pirates stared fearful at Jim.

"Let's get out of here!" One of them shouted. Jim pointed the bloody sword at one of the pirates. "Let Luna go and you can live."

But before any of them could answer, a clapping sound came from behind. Everyone turned around to see Captain Marco with a smirk on his face.

"Well, I haven't see any lad brave enough like ye, boy," Captain Marco said. He saw Luna, who looked like she had seen a ghost. "Hello me flower, how have ye been." Hearing his voice caused Luna to faint and fall to the floor.

"Luna!" Jim shouted as he ran to her. He held her in his arms and glared at Marco, who had an evil smirk. "Me guess, she missed me." Jim looked at Luna worried if she was find. Marco walked up to Jim and Luna with his dagger in his hand.

"Lad, give her to me," Marco demanded. "She isn't ye flower. She belongs to me and only me. Now return her to me."

"She is not yours!" Jim shouted. "She doesn't belong to you or anyone else! You sick bastard, I hope you rot in hell!"

Captain Marco glared at the boy and made a gesture to separate the two of them. Jim felt himself ripped away from Luna. "Luna!" Jim shouted. Luna's eyes began to open to see she was tossed over someone's shoulders. She look to see Jim getting himself up and Captain Marco looking at her with a smirk. He walked up to fellow member and leaned in his ear.

"Take her down the alley, tie her hands and if you must gag her," Marco whispered his command. "I will be there in a second, I just have to take care of something first."

The fellow member nodded and began to walk away from them. Luna screamed and struggled to get out of this. Marco smiled and then turn to Jim. He took out his sword and lunged at Jim. Jim quickly dodged the attack, but Marco was able to cut his arm. Marco lunged at Jim, but Jim blocked his attack and kicked Marco in his stomach. Then Jim lunged at Marco, but Marco stabbed his dagger right in Jim's shoulder. Jim fell to the floor and took the dagger out of his shoulder. Marco kicked Jim in the gut. "Ye, picked the wrong pirate to mess with." Marco walked away. Jim got himself up and held his stab wound. He looked around where Marco could have gone to, but there was no way to tell.

A roar came from the market from behind Jim. Jim quickly walked into the market to see the dragon struggling to get out of its cage. "You can find her?" Jim asked the dragon knowing that it was silly. The dragon nodded at Jim and roared opened the cage and the dragon dashed out of the cage. The owner saw the dragon running out and notice Jim. "Ye better have something to pay for it!" The owner said grabbing Jim by his shirt.

"How bout ye life?" a voice asked pointing a pistol at the owner's neck. It was Silver. "Drop the lad and we call it a day? The owner dropped Jim with a glare.

"Now lad, didn't I say..."

"Luna was kidnaped by Captain Marco!" Jim said rapidly. "I don't know where they went, but the dragon does."

"Ye gonna follow a dragon?" Silver asked confused.

"If it means finding Luna, yes."

"Alright, lad I'm coming. Morphy, go get ta captain. Say, "Luna taken" and then see if ye can lead her to us. Got it?"

Morph nodded and flew away to find the captain. Jim and Silver began to follow the dragon through the market. Then they turn down an alley and stopped at there heels. The dragon slowly walked quickly to avoid making a sound. Jim and Silver walked slowly and looked up to see Captain Marco's crew with Marco and Luna. Luna was sitting with her hands tied along with her legs.

"Aye, we leave in a minute," Marco said. He looked at Luna and kneeled down. He grabbed Luna's chin and forced her to look at him. "Ye have been a very bad lass, flower. But he not have to worry, I know ye didn't mean to escape, but ye did which will result in punishment."

Luna glared at him and spit at him. Marco slapped her and then pressed his lips on her. Watching this made Jim want to throw up and kill Marco. The dragon growled and then quickly lunged at one of the members of the crew. It lunged at its throat and dunked its fangs. Marco quickly let Luna go to see the dragon attacking the crew. Silver changed his arm into a pistol and began shooting at the crew. Jim grabbed a sword lying on the floor and began to fight. He sliced some of the crew member's neck's and stomachs.

Jim saw Marco's blade heading towards him. "I've just had enough of ye lad," Marco said as he lunged his sword at him. Jim dodged it and kicked Marco. Marco backed up and lunged again. Jim blocked the attack, but Marco punched him.

The dragon quickly made its way to Luna and bit off her ropes. Luna could feel her arms and legs free. She stood up and picked up a sword. Marco kicked Jim to the ground. Jim moaned in pain not realizing that Marco was raising his sword at Jim.

"Jimbo!" Silver shouted.

Then Marco looked down at his chest to see a sword sticking out of it. Luna had stabbed him in the chest. "You will never hurt me again!" Luna shouted with tears in her eyes. Marco fell dead to ground. Luna dropped the sword and fell on her knees sobbing. Jim looked up to see Marco dead and Luna crying.

She was free forever. She was free from the monster that had kept her for 5 years. She never had to fear him again. No more fears, because it was over. Her suffering was over.

* * *

Luna sat in the gallery with the dragon's head on her lap. Captain Amelia had called the Navy to pick up the rest of Marco's crew. Jim walked down the stairs of the gallery to see Luna and the dragon. He walked up to her and sat next to her. He saw the bandages on her arms and legs knowing that she got hurt while being captured. He glanced at the dragon and smiled.

"So you gonna keep it?" He asked.

"Yeah, I have no choice it chose me," Luna answered placing her hand on the dragon's head.

"It's small."

"It's young. Probably six month old. It will grow a bit bigger in six more month, in which it can breath fire. For now we can ride it."

"Is it a girl or a boy?"

Luna looked curious at the dragon. She really didn't know how to tell the gender of a dragon. "I don't know, but let's find out."

She gently tapped the dragon's head with her finger. The dragon lifted its head and looked up at Luna. "Are you a boy?" Luna asked. The dragon shook its head. "So your a girl?" The dragon nodded. Luna smiled and place her hand on the dragon's head.

"So what are you gonna name her?" Jim asked.

"Angel," Luna answered.

"Why?"

Luna looked at the dragon and smiled. "Because she is my guardian angel, that had fallen to come and protect me from any danger."

Jim smiled. He looked at her hands and legs and then remembered the gifts. He took out the bracelet and anklet.

"This is for you," Jim said handing it to her. "The owner gave it to me to give to you."

Luna smiled at she held the bracelet and anklet in her hand. Her eyes began to tear up. "Thank you."

**Review, review, review. Please. I may take awhile with chapter 8, because I have test for the next couple weeks. I can try to update during that time, but I can't promise anything.**

**I will accept any ideas for this story. I also will accept songs for chapter titles. Just let me know by reviewing this story.**

**I don't own anything.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Safe

**How you gonna love, how you gonna feel?**

**How you gonna live your life like the dream you have is real?**

**If you lost your way, I will keep you safe**

**We'll open up all the world inside, see it come alive tonight**

**I will keep you safe**

-_Westlife_

* * *

Luna and Jim scrubbed the deck with Silver watching the two of them work. Jim glared up at Silver who smirked at him. Jim stood up glaring at him as Silver tossed him a bucket and pointed to the floor. He rolled his eyes and through the water onto the deck. Luna continued to scrub the deck without hesitation.

"Aye lass, you can stop working now," Silver said.

"What!" Jim shouted.

"Jimbo, tat lass has never complained bout ta work. She gets to have the rest of the day off. So get back to working lad."

Luna glanced at Jim who rolled his eyes in annoyance. She placed the brush in the bucket and stood next to Silver. She watched Jim as he scrubbed the deck in annoyance.

"Lass, keep an eye on him," Silver said. "I have to do some things."

Luna nodded and Silver left them with Morph. Luna leaded against the mast as she watched Jim scrubbing the deck. She smiled at him, but he looked away.

"You okay?" Luna asked.

"I'm fine," Jim responded harshly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Just leave me alone! I'm fine!"

Luna looked away from Jim and then looked at her bracelet and anklet that he had given her. She sighs and looks at Morph, who looks at her worried. He rubs up against her cheek, but even that didn't make her giggle. Morph flew up to Jim and glared at him.

"What Morph?" Jim asked.

Morph turned himself into an hand pointing to Luna's direction. Jim turned around to see Luna with her head facing down and sadness in her eyes. He knew he snapped at her and he didn't want to. He was thinking about his father at the time. When he thought about his father he would get upset and depressed about it. Jim got up from the floor and walked up to Luna, who turned away from him.

"Luna..." Jim called her.

Luna stayed silence and looked away. "Luna, I'm sorry," Jim said. "I didn't mean to snap a you."

"If you wanted me to leave you alone, then I could just go back to my room with Angel."

Jim leaned closer. "No, I didn't mean to scare you. It's just..."

"It's just what?" Luna asked.

Jim didn't like talking about his dad. He was still not sure about his feeling for his dad. He still hasn't healed, but he knows neither has Luna. He could tell she was trying to hide her feeling about what has happen or when she killed Marco. He realized that Luna was someone could be trusted with something like this.

"I was thinking about...my dad," Jim confessed.

Luna turned her head to look at him. She could tell by the sound of Jim's voice that he and his dad have some problems or something bad about him.

"What happened to your dad?" Luna asked.

"He left me when I was 12 years old," Jim said. "He was never around while I was growing up. He was more of the taking of and never coming back sort of father. I never had a father to take care of me. I never was able to spend my time with him or have someone to look up too, so I got into trouble a lot. I have been arrested because I get into trouble. I just can't make anyone proud of me."

Luna now understood Jim. He was just trying to heal from his dad leaving him, which caused him to get into issues. She knew that she couldn't understand that feeling, but she could at least be there for him. Her mother and father weren't horrible parents, they wanted Luna to be her own person, it was the Dukes in her kingdom that wanted Luna to act like someone she wasn't. They would try to introduce her to princes to get her to fall for them, but she would always turn them down. The Dukes would go to her father telling her that she has to get to know a prince, so that in the future they could marry them, but her father would tell them to leave Luna alone and that she was allowed to marry any one she would like too.

"I know I can't feel the way you're feeling about your father, but have you ever tried to let it go?" Luna asked. "I mean it sounds like he didn't care about you, so why should you care about him?"

Jim hesitated for a moment and stared at Luna. She did make a point about it. His father didn't even bother to care about him. His father never even paid attention to him and he didn't even care about think about leaving his son. He just wanted to be alone. He didn't care about Jim or his mom. The only one who really care about him was his mom. She had been taking care of him and caring about his safety the most.

"Both my parents care about me," Luna said. "When the Dukes tried to force my to fall for the many princes they introduced me to, my parents told them to stop forcing me into a relationship that wouldn't work out and let me have my own path. From that point I knew my parents cared about me. They would be there for me even if they didn't agree to what I liked or what I did. Do you think your father cares about what you are doing or how you feel about him?"

"No, he doesn't," Jim answered.

"Then why do you let him get to you? He doesn't deserve it. If he cared about you, he would of come back for you and be a father."

Jim scoffed. "You're right. From this point on I won't think about my father. Until he comes back asking me to forgive him. Even then, I won't care about him. My mother has been the only one who has really care about me and I never really paid any attention to it."

Luna smiled along with Morph, who was on her shoulder. Jim turned his attention to Luna and smiled at her. He looked into her navy blue eyes and got closer. He smiled at her.

"Have I ever told you, that your eyes are amazingly beautiful," Jim said.

Luna brightly blushed. "I can say the same thing about your eyes," Luna added.

Jim smiled and lean close to Luna. She leaned in closer to him. She closed her eyes and leaned in closer to him.

"Jimbo!" A voice shouted. The two teens turned to see Silver glaring at them with his arms crossed. "Ye ar suppose to be scrubbing the deck!"

"God, I can't have a small break," Jim complained.

"I only said the lass can have the rest of the day off, not you, Jimbo!"

"But..."

"Silver, don't blame Jim," Luna stepped up and said. "It's my fault, I was distracting him. I shouldn't have stopped him from working. I'm sorry."

Silver raised an eyebrow at Jim and turned back to Luna. He then smiled at the two teens. "Alright lass, I forgive ye. Don't let it happen again. Jimbo, back to work!" Silver turned away from the teens and Morph.

"Wait! Where's my apology?!" Jim shouted. Silver stopped and turn to Jim.

"You don't get one," Silver said. "You shoulda been working and not flirting with ta lass. The lass at least told me ta truth. Now, back to work or else I'll give you even more work tat will keep you up all day."

Silver turned and walked away from the teens. Jim glared at him as he walked away. He rolled his eyes in annoyance as he got on his knees and continued to scrub. "That no good, stubborn cyborg," Jim mumbled to himself. Luna giggled softly.

"Get back to work! Get back to work!" Morph repeated to Jim as he scrubbed the deck.

Luna covered her mouth to avoid laughing as she watched Jim getting annoyed. For the rest of the day she watched as Jim worked all day.

* * *

Jim was forced to do the dishes again with Silver. Luna were just sitting in the gallery keeping an eye on Jim. He at least was happy that Luna stayed even though it was getting late for her to awake at this hour. She had yawned a couple of time as she was with them.

She clapped her hands together and lied down on the bench of the table. She had closed her eyes and had fallen asleep . Silver glanced at Luna and chuckled.

"Seems like ta lassie is tired," Silver commented.

Jim looked up at Luna and saw her sleeping. He chuckled.

"Yeah, she must be," Jim added.

"Why don't ye take her to her room? Then ye can go get some rest as well."

"Really?"

Silver nodded. "Now, take the lass to the room."

Jim stood up and walked over to Luna. He smiled as he stared at her sleeping peacefully. He picked her up bridal styles and began walking up the stairs of the gallery. As he walked on the deck with Luna in his arms, he glanced at her wondering what she was dreaming of as she moved at little in his arms.

* * *

_Luna was running down an endless street. She was breathing heavily as she ran for her life down this dark endless road. She was scared and terrified on what would happen to her if she didn't stop running._

_"Luna!"_

_Luna turned around to see Jim looking at her. She stopped and turned around to face him. He had cuts and bruises all over him. She turned around to run to him._

_"Jim!"_

_He began to walk to her, until someone grabbed him and pushed him to the ground. He moaned in pain. As Luna ran, she felt someone grabbed her arms and hold her back. She looked up to see Captain Marco hold her back._

_"No, me flower ye can watch as ta lad dies,", Marco's voice whispers in her ear. Luna turned to see Venom with a sword in his hand walking towards Jim, who was crawling away. She tried to pull away from Marco's grip, but then realized her hands had been tied. Venom raised the blade and stabbed Jim in the chest._

_"No!"Luna cried._

_Jim stopped moving and lied dead on the ground. Luna's eyes were filled with tears as she saw Jim dead on the ground. Marco chuckled and kissed Luna's neck._

_"Now, I can have me flower for me again," Marco said then licked her neck. Luna struggled away from him, but he pulled her close to him. Her freedom was gone once again. All she could do was scream and cry out in pain as Marco hurt her._

* * *

Luna woke up screaming in the bed. Her nightmare was the reason she was screaming.

"Luna! Luna, open your eyes," a voice said.

Luna opened her eyes to see Jim and Angel looking at her worried. She was breathing heavily and trembling. Jim sat on the bed next to her and place his hand on her back.

"Relax Luna, it was just a nightmare," Jim told her. Luna turned to him and buried her face full of tears in his chest. She began to cry. Jim wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. "I'm here. It's okay."

"I-I-I saw you get k-k-killed by Marco's first mate and Marco, he...he...he," Luna said tearfully.

Jim stroked her back slowly. "It's okay, I'm not going any where. Marco is dead, you don't have to be afraid of him any more."

Luna looked up at him with her eyes full of tears. Jim wiped her tears away with his thumb and held her close. "I'm here. You're safe."

"Can you stay with me?" Luna asked.

"I don't think the captain would like that," Jim said. "But I can stay until you fall asleep."

"Oh...okay."

Angel walked up next to the bed and lean her neck towards Luna. She began to lick Luna's tears away from her cheek. She smiled and stroked the dragon's head.

"Thank you," Luna said.

Angel nodded and lied back on the floor. Captain Amelia, suddenly walked into the room with a worried look on her face.

"Luna dear, are you alright?" She asked worried.

Luna nodded. Captain Amelia turned to Jim and gave out a cautious look. "Mr. Hawkins, I said it was okay for you to bring her to her chambers, not to be staying with her."

"Can he stay, please?" Luna asked. "I feel comfortable with him around. Please, ma'am can he stay with me for the night?"

Captain Amelia raised her eyebrow at Jim and glanced at Luna, who looked like she was begging for him to stay. The captain sighed and turned to Luna.

"He can stay for the night, but he better not try anything," Captain Amelia said. "Mr. Hawkins hurt her or try anything and let's just say you won't have something coming with you after this voyage."

Jim looked scared for a moment. He knew what she meant and he was just getting nervous that she may do it even if he didn't do anything. "I won't do anything to her, ma'am,"

Jim said trying not to look scared.

Captain Amelia nodded. "Well, good night you two. I will let Mr. Silver know you are in Luna's chambers." She shut the door as she walked out of the room. Jim lied himself down on the bed and pulled the covers over himself. Luna did the same thing and smiled as she stared at Jim who stared at her.

"Do you want me to hold you?" Jim asked.

Luna nodded with a smile. She rolled over to Jim as he wrapped his arm around Luna's waist as she was lied down on the bed. She closed her eyes and drifted off. Jim closed his eyes and fell asleep as well.

* * *

_Luna was on her knees crying with her hands tied behind her back. Marco was looking over her with a smirk on his face. He lifted her chin up to force her to look at him. He saw the pain in her eyes. He leaned in and forced his tongue in her mouth._

_Suddenly, Marco was pulled off of her. Luna gasped as she saw Jim holding a sword in his hand as he pushed Marco to the ground. Marco glared at the boy and tried to stand up, but Jim stabbed Marco in the chest. Marco screamed in agonizing pain and shut his eyes. Jim turned around and ran to Luna. He used all the sword to cut the ropes from her hands._

_Once her hands were free she wrapped her arms around Jim and cried on his shoulder. He placed his hand on her back and pushed her into a hug._

_"It's okay," Jim whispered in her her ear. "You're safe. He's gone. He won't hurt you anymore. You're free."_

**Review review review! Please. I love all the reviews I get from everyone. Now I will have more time to write since school is out. I may update once a week or twice a week.**

**I still accept ideas or song recommendations for this story. All you have to do is tell me when you write your review.**

**To my readers, followers, reviewers, you guys are the best.**

**I don't own anything.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Burn it down

**We're building it up**

**To break it back down**

**We're building it up**

**To burn it down**

**We can't wait**

**To burn it to the ground**

-_Linkin Park_

* * *

Luna woke up with Jim sleeping next to her. She smiled and rolled herself over. She pushed his hair away from his eyes. His eyes started to open slowly to face her. He smiled as he saw her smiling at him. He noticed her hand pushing a piece of his hair away from his eyes and chuckled. Luna's cheek blushed brightly.

"Someone slept well," Jim said.

"I had you here to protect me," Luna replied.

Jim pressed his hand on Luna's back, pushing her body to press his body. She could feel his shirt was off and his chest was warm, which made her blush. He looked down at her navy blue eyes and leaned in close to her. She closed her eyes and leaned in close to his lips, but a sudden knock on the door made them part ways. Luna sat up quickly and watched as the door opened to reveal Captain Amelia.

"I was just coming in to check if you slept alright," Captain Amelia said. Then she glanced at Jim who was getting off the bed. "And without any issues."

"I slept peacefully captain," Luna said. "Jim didn't do anything."

"Alright, then I guess I should be getting back to work. I will leave you to it then."

Captain Amelia shut the door as she walked out. Luna sighed and fixed her hair up into a ponytail. Jim placed his shirt on and at the edge of the bed. Luna got off the bed and looked at Angel who was sleeping. Jim looked at Angel and smiled.

"Why can't Angel come with us?" Jim asked.

"Because the captain is worried that she might scare the crew," Luna answered.

"Angel won't do anything. She looks harmless."

Luna giggled. "That's what you think. Angel may seem harmless, but she still is a dragon. She will attack anyone who tries to hurt me. Even without the ability to breath fire, she still has a strong bite. Once her lovely fangs sink into someone it will be impossible to get her open her jaws."

"You make it sound, like she going to attack someone?"

Luna shrugged. "She may attack someone, who knows. I can't read her thoughts," Luna said.

"You think she would hurt anyone in the crew?" Jim asked.

Luna looked at Angel, who was opening her eyes and lifting up her neck to look at her. She smiled at the dragon and then turn to Jim. "Unless they try to hurt me, then yes. She wouldn't care if they were commanded to hurt me, she will attack. She's big enough to pounce on someone and pin them down. She may not look big, but she's getting bigger and stronger."

Angel stood up and walked over to Jim. She stared at Jim as she raised her neck. Jim smiled and placed his hand on Angel's head. "You won't hurt me right girl?"

Angel shook her head slightly. Luna smiled and opened the door to her room. Jim walked out of the door and Luna followed. The two headed to work for Silver in the gallery.

* * *

The two teens along with Silver were down at were the longboats were. Jim and Silver were untying the rope securing the longboat, while Luna watched with Morph on her shoulder. Silver came up with the idea to go on a longboat ride. Jim jumped across to untie the last rope as Silver jumped in. The boat lower with Silver in it. Jim and Luna watched as the boat lowered itself. Jim had sad expression on his face that Luna notice. She placed her hand on his back which caught his attention.

"It's okay," Luna said.

He smiled at her and nodded. Then they heard a whistle coming from bellow to see Silver inviting them to the boat. Jim smiled joyfully and jumped in. He looked up at Luna, who hesitated to jump in.

"Come on, lassie," Silver called her. "We won't let you fall."

Luna still looked hesitated on jumping. Jim held out his arm up. "I'll catch you, don't be scared."

Luna closed her eyes and jumped into the longboat. Jim caught her by the waist and smiled at her. "You can open your eyes now," Jim said.

Luna opened her eyes and looked down. She saw she was standing in the longboat with Jim holding her waist. She smiled and sat down in front of where he sat. Silver began to tell Jim which buttons to push, but Jim quickly push some buttons and pulled the lever making the longboat quickly go froward. Luna felt herself being pushed back by the wind that she landed in Jim's chest. Jim chuckled as he took a quick glance at her. Luna blushed and smiled sheepishly.

Jim lead the longboat to a blue-green comet. He turned the longboat to go inside the comet. The longboat was in the center of the comet, twisting and twirling around. Luna looked nervous as the boat twirled around the comet. She quickly wrapped her arms around Jim's waist and held on to them tightly. Jim looked down at her and chuckled then glanced at Silver who had his hands held tightly on his hat. Jim pulled the lever down to bring the longboat out of the comet. The three of them were covered in white ice that quickly melted as they flew away from the comet.

Jim looked at Luna to see that her eyes were tightly shut. "Luna," Jim whisper her name in her ear. Luna opened her eyes and looked up at Jim smiling at her. She lifted her self off of him and gave him a glare:

"Don't ever put us in a comet again!" Luna shouted. "I could of died!"

Jim chuckled. "But you didn't, did you?"

Luna have him a slight push. "No, but I could of."

Jim picked up her small hand and wrapped her arm around his waist. "But I wouldn't let it happen."

Luna blushed a bit as she giggled. Silver chuckled. "Did the two of you forget, tat I'm still here?" Silver asked.

Luna and Jim shook there heads. Silver folded his arms and smiled at the two teens.

Jim lead the longboat back to the ship. The latch was open so Jim and Silver began to haul the longboat up back into Legacy. Jim and Silver were laughing as they pulled the ship.

"Oh! Ho ho!" Silver laughed.

"You having a little trouble?" Jim asked.

"Oh, get away from me," Silver teased as he lowered the front ship again and they finished getting to the deck and tied the ropes to the boat. "Oh, Jimbo! If I could maneuver a skiff like that when I was your age, they'd be bowing in the streets when I walked by today." He immediately flopped down on the boat.

"Bowing the streets", Morph said as he imitating Silver's motions. Luna giggled at Morph impression of Silver. Jim pulled the rope of the longboat and tied it.

"I don't know," said Jim. "They weren't exactly singing my praises when I left home." He landed back against the ship and looked up at Silver. "But I'm gonna change all of that."

"Are you now, how so?" Silver asked as he scratched Morph.

"Uh I got some plans. Gonna make people see me a little different." Jim placed his hands behind his head as he laid back in the boat. Luna smiled.

"Ohh," Silver said sadly. "Sometimes… plans go astray."

"Not this time," Jim said with a smile.

Silver placed his metal leg on the seat of the boat and tried to turn a screw with his big fingers. Morph noticed Silver being frustrated and he turned himself into a wrench.

"Oh, thank ye Morphie," Silver said as he grabbed the wrench and fixed the bolt.

Luna and Jim glanced at each other with worried looks. They were curious about how Silver got his robotic parts from the beginning, but they never thought about asking.

"So, uh," Jim said not knowing what to say to Silver, "How'd that happen anyway?"

Silver looked at his cyborg hand and was too ashamed to talk about his accident.

"Yeh give up a few things," Silver said. "Chasin' a dream..."

"Was it worth it?" Luna asked sadly.

Silver looked at the two teens and chuckled. He moved across to sit next to Jim.

"I'm hoping it is lads," Silver said as he grabbed his hat. "I most surely am."

They leaned their head against the side of the longboat. Suddenly they felt a harsh push against themselves that woke them up. Jim looked at Luna worried.

"You okay?" Jim asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine," Luna answered. "B-B-But what was t-that?"

"I don't know, but we're about to find out."

All of them jump off the longboat and quickly ran up to the deck. "What tat devil?" Silver asked he came up. Jim and Luna looked out from the ship and saw a star exploding from a distance.

"Good heavens," Doppler shouted as he pulled out a telescope, "The star Perlusa… it's gone supernova!"

"Evasive action, Mr. Turnbuckle!" Amelia yelled as she ran up the stairs.

"All hands fasten your lifelines!" Mr. Arrow yelled to the crew. The crew ran to the mast and began tying ropes around their waist to avoid them from falling off the ship. Jim tied his rope around his waist. He saw Luna tying the rope around her waist, but having a bit of trouble with it. He helped tied the rope tight on her waist and tight on the mast.

Fireballs coming from the star started to fly across the ship. The fireballs went through the sails leaving holes in them.

Mr. Arrow!" Amelia yelled. "Secure those sails!"

"Secure all sails!" Arrow yelled.

The crew members rushed up the shrouds to secure the sails. Jim helped Luna climb up the shrouds along with Silver. They began to pull the sails down and tie them up when a fireball hit Silver. He began to lose his balance on the mast and almost fell.

"Silver!" Jim shouted as he grabbed the rope. Luna help Jim haul Silver up back onto the mast. Once Silver got on to the mast he smiled at the two teen.

"Thanks lads," Silver said with relief.

As they help Silver up, they saw a huge fireball meteor like coming straight for them. The fireball was heading for them, but then was pulled away from them. The fireball began to head for a massive black hole.

"Captain!" Onus yelled from the top of his nest. "The star!"

Doppler stood next to Captain Amelia and looked through his glasses. "It's devolving into… a black hole!" he cried in fright.

Turnbuckle struggled to get the ship away from the hole but the force was too strong.

"We're being pulled in!" Turnbuckle flew off of the steering wheel.

"Oh no you don't!" She growled as she took control of the wheel.

The wind were blasting on the ship. As Jim, Luna and Silver came down the wind blasted them down to the deck, but Luna was at blasted to the edge of the ship. Her heart was racing as she struggled to get herself back on the boat. Her hands clinging to the side of the ship for dear life.

"Luna!" Jim shouted and he ran to her.

He grabbed her hand and help her pull herself up back on to the ship. Once she was on the deck of the ship, she looked up at Jim. "Thank you," Luna said breathlessly. Jim nodded with a relieved look on her face.

The winds were still coming onto the ship pretty strong. Captain Amelia was fighting the winds and she struggled to get the ship away from the black hole.

"Blast these rays!" she yelled. "They're deucedly erratic!"

"They're not erratic at all!" Doppler cried. "There'll be one more in precisely 47.2 seconds, followed by the biggest magilla of them all!"

"Of course!" Captain Amelia cried in delight. "Brilliant Doctor! We'll ride that last magilla out of here!"

"All sails secure, Captain!"Mister Arrow called to Captain Amelia.

"Good man!" Captain Amelia shouted with joy. "Now release them immediately!"

Mister Arrow stared at Captain Amelia in shock but he changed his mind. "Aye Captain!" He turned to the crew, "You heard her men! Unfurl those sails!"

"What?" Birdbrain Mary cried.

"But we just finished…" The body alien said.

"Tying them down!" The head of the body alien said.

"Make up your blooming minds!" Birdbrain Mary yelled.

But the crew had to do what Mister Arrow said and they unfurled the sails. He climbed up the shrouds to help unfurl the sails as well.

"Mr. Hawkins!" Captain Amelia called. "Make sure all lifelines are secured good and tight!"

"Aye-aye Captain!" Jim yelled and he checked every lifeline and tied them tight. "Lifelines secured Captain!"

"Very good!" She shouted back.

The next blast was hard on them. Luna fell harder on the deck. She groaned in pain, but got herself up. She realized that she didn't check on something.

"_Angel_.." Luna thought to herself. She hadn't check the dragon's well being since this started. She needed to get to Angel to make sure she was okay, even if it was the middle of a storm. She began to head towards the Captain's quarters, when Jim stopped her.

"You okay?" Jim asked.

"Yes..." She said. "But I have to check on Angel."

"There isn't much time. She's probably okay. Come on."

The crew quickly got on the deck to prepare for the next blast from wave. "Captain!" Doppler cried. "The last wave!"

"Hold on to your lifelines!" Captain Amelia called. "Gents, its gonna be a bump ride!"

Jim hugged Luna while Silver hugged Jim around the mast. She was worried about her life, Angel and everyone else. She closed her eyes tightly, so did Jim. They were all ready to either die or escape with their life.

Then the wave came and blasted the ship out of the black hole. The ship was out of the black hole with a few damages. The crew cheered on for Captain Amelia getting them out of the black hole. Luna opened her eyes along with Jim and Silver as he let them go from being pressed up against a mast. Morph collapsed on the floor with relief. As soon as Luna was out she looked at Jim and hugged him. He smiled while he hugged her back.

"Captain!" Doppler was tangled in the ropes as he got up as Captain Amelia walked past him. "That, oh, my goodness. That was… that was absolutely… that was the most…"

"Oh tish-tosh,"Captain Amelia said as she teased Doppler she looked through a telescope. "Actually, Doctor… your astronomical advice was most helpful."

"Well, uh, uh—thank you," Doppler stammered. "Thank you very much. Well, I have a lot of help to offer anatomically—amanamonically—as-astronomically." His hand slapped his forehead for being stupid.

Captain Amelia walked down the stairs staring at Jim, Silver and Luna. "Well, I must congratulate you, Mr. Silver, it seems your cabin boy did a band-up job with those lifelines."

Jim and Silver elbowed each other playfully.

"All hands, accounted for Mr. Arrow," Captain Amelia called. Arrow did not appeared. Everyone looked around for Mister Arrow, but he was no where.

"Mr. Arrow?" Captain Amelia called again. The crew looked around again and Mr. Arrow was nowhere to be found. They turned and heard a hissing sound and they saw Scroop walking up holding a familiar hat.

"I'm afraid," Scroop said sadly. "Mr. Arrow hasssss been lossssst," Captain Amelia took the hat and she was shocked. "Hisssss lifeline wassss not sssssecured." Captain Amelia turned to Jim who looked shocked.

"No, I checked them all," Jim said then ran to the mast. He saw only one life line was gone and shook his head in confusion. "I did, I check them all. They were secured, I swear."

But Captain Amelia glared at him, not believing in him. Jim knew that there was no way convincing her. Luna believed him, in fact she saw him securing them, but she couldn't say anything that would make her believe Jim.

"Mr. Arrow was a…" Captain Amelia was about to cry but she cleared her throat. "A fine spacer, finer than most of us could ever hope to be…But he knew the risks, as do we all. Resume your posts. We carry on." She walked up the stairs to go into the Captain's quarters to be alone.

Jim ran away after that. Luna wanted to go after him, but Silver grabbed her shoulder. "Give ta lad some space."

"But..." Luna said but stayed quiet.

She left Jim alone to think, but she knew that she should be with him.

**Review review review. I love hearing everyone's thoughts of this story. Now if you need a better view on how Angel looks and how big she is, she is basically the size of Toothless from How to train your Dragon and looks like a white version of Maleficent's dragon form from Once upon a time.**

**I'm sorry I took awhile, i have been on vacation and still am, but I finished this chapter.**

**I don't own anything like always.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Kiss Me

**Kiss me like you wanna be loved**

**You wanna be loved**

**You wanna be loved**

**This feels like falling in love**

**Falling in love**

**We're falling in love**

-_Ed Sheeran_

* * *

Luna went quickly up to her room, to check on Angel. She was worried about he dragon since the storm began. She opened the door of her room and walked in.

"Angel!" She cried.

The white dragon lifted her head up and turned to her. She got up and walked up to Luna. Luna sighed with relief. She went up to the young dragon.

"Are you hurt?" She asked checking for any marks on the dragon. Angel shook her head and licked Luna's cheek. Luna smiled and scratched her head.

She was worried about Jim. She did see him secure the life lines, but she couldn't figure out why Mister Arrow's life line was gone, when she saw Jim secure it. She sighed heavily. Angel nudged her stomach. Luna looked down at Angel, who looked worried.

"I'm...fine," Luna said. Angel let out a small roar at Luna and shook her head. "Angel, I'm fine...really." But Angel wasn't stupid. She could sense something bother her. She nudged her again in the same place.

"Okay, I'm worried about Jim," Luna finally said. Angel turned her head sideways in a confused manner. "They blamed him for Mister Arrow's death and he thinks it's his fault. I have to check on him."

Angel began nudging Luna constantly. She wanted Luna to go and check on Jim. "Okay, okay," Luna said. "I'm going. I'll be back. Be good."

As Luna walked out she watched as Angel curled up into a little ball and fell asleep. She shook her head with a smile. She shut the door and began to head out to the deck.

* * *

Jim sat on the shrouds twisting a rope angrily. He felt that he screwed up again. All he did was screwed up. Everything that happened to him was because he screwed up. He knew that he secured the lifeline, but he must of screwed up because Mister Arrow wouldn't have died.

"_I fuck up again_" Jim thought to himself. "_It's my fault he's dead. I did this, it's all my fault."_

Jim sat there just thinking, when Luna and Silver came. Luna and Silver leaned against the edge of the ship with a pipe in his hand. He looked up at Jim and then at his pipe.

"It weren't yer fault, ya know," Silver said, but Jim just heavily sighed. "Why half the crew would be spinning in that black abyss if you hadn't of…" Silver was cut off when Jim started yelling at him.

"Don't you get it? I screwed up! For two seconds I thought that maybe, I could do something right! But ARRH!" Jim grips his head and leans against the mast. "Just forget it. Forget it."

Luna walked up to Jim and placed her hand on his shoulder. He pushed her hand off of his shoulder.

"Jim...Silver is right," Luna began to say. "It wasn't your fault. You shouldn't push people away just because something like this happen. You shouldn't let this bother you so much. It's not your fault and you shouldn't blame yourself. You didn't screwed up."

"How would you know Luna?" Jim said. "You haven't done anything wrong for the past 5 years you been with Marco. You've always everything handed to you. Not everyone has had the life you have. You don't have to worry about screwing up because you never screwed up, in that perfect little life of yours! So go talk to someone else about their problem! Oh that's right no one has your life!"

Luna looked away to avoid Jim seeing her tears. She walked away from the two of them, so they wouldn't see her cry. She told herself that Jim was just mad, but she couldn't believe that he said that. Silver watched as she walked away to the gallery crying. He turned to Jim and grabbed his shoulder to get him to face him.

"Now you listen to me James Pleiades Hawkins!" Silver began. " You should have never talk to a lass like Luna. You know what she has gone through and sayin' things like that was harsh and mean. She came to help you like you have helped her and what you did was push her away. Pushing her away like that won't help you to win her. You've got the makings of greatness in ya, but you got to take the helm and chart your own course. Stick to it, not matter the squalls and when the time comes you get the chance… to really test the cut of your sail… and show what your made of, well I hope I'm there… catching some off you that day."

As Silver said this he opened his arms and turned to Jim, while his eyes were full of tears. For the first time, he felt that Silver was like a father to him. He care more for Jim more than his own father did. Jim closed his eyes and placed his head on Silver's stomach. At first he was surprised, but then he pat Jim on his back.

"There, there lad. It's alright Jimbo, it's alright," Silver said as he hugged Jim. He straighten himself and Jim up. Jim wiped the tears from his eyes. " Ahem, now, Jim. I, um..."I best be gettin' back to me watch, an' you best be gettin' some shut eye, but before you should go and check on the lassie."

Jim forgot about Luna during that time. The things he said to her, really did hurt her. He didn't mean any of it. He couldn't believe that he said all of that to her. He never wanted to hurt her, but he didn't control it. She was trying to help him and all he could repay her was yelling and insulting her. He quickly ran to the gallery and went down stairs.

He saw Luna with her hands covering her face sitting at one of the table.. He could hear her sobbing, which hurt him. He walked up behind Luna and sighed.

"Luna..." Jim called her.

Luna stopped crying for a moment and turned around. She saw Jim standing there looking shamefully. She stood up and stared at his eyes. Jim didn't know what to say or how explain what he did was wrong. He looked up at her navy blue eyes. The two stared into each other's eyes with passion. From day one, Jim had a crush on this moon child. He was in love with her. He didn't want to hurt her or anything else to hurt her. He loved her caring nature, her shyness, he loved everything about her. He didn't care that she was a princess, he loved her.

Luna stared deep into his eyes. The day she was rescued from the barrel by Jim, she felt safe with him. She wanted to stay by Jim's side since she met him. Throughout this whole voyage she cared about him. He made her giggle when Silver and him argued. She fell in love with the cabin boy. His caring, gentle, everything about him she loved. She didn't care if she was a princess. She had the right to fall in love with whoever she wanted with and no one could tell her she couldn't.

Jim couldn't take it anymore, he knew the way to apologize to her. He used his finger to lift her chin up. He leaned in close to her and pressed his lips against her's. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer. Luna could feel his warm breath as placed her arms on his neck. She allowed him to kiss her, because she was enjoying it. She felt his tongue touch her's which made her smile. As there lips separated, they stared at each other.

"I'm so sorry, for what I said..." Jim apologized. "I didn't know what I was thinking and..."

She cut him off by brushing her lips on his. He smiled at her and did the same thing.

"I love you, James Pleiades Hawkins," Luna whispered.

Jim smiled. "I love you, Luna Moonlight."

She jumped on to the table and looked away from Jim. She was worried that he didn't mean what he was saying.

"You love...me for me, not just because I'm a...princess?" She asked sadly.

"Of course I love you for you," Jim said as he walked close to her. "I don't care if you're a princess. If you were just a normal girl I would of still loved you. No matter what title you have, I love you."

Luna's eyes fill up with tears. He loved her and not because she was a princess. He loved her and she loved him. He was cabin boy and she was a princess. She was the moon of his life and he was her sun and stars.

He picked her up and carried her bridal style. He carried her all the way to where he slept. He laid her on the hammock and then he lied down next to her.

"Since, I slept with you in your room, you get to sleep with me," Jim whispered.

Luna bit her lip and looked worried. "The crew won't..."

Jim kissed her forehead as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "They won't, not while I'm here." Luna blushed a little bit. "Now the moon of my life go to sleep. You need to sleep."

"So do you my sun and stars."

Jim chuckled. "I guess we both have to go to sleep. How about we both go to sleep now?"

Luna smiled. "Fine."

She closed her eyes and laid her head down on his chest. He closed his eyes and laid his head down. The two lovers fell asleep on each other. Not know what could happen the next day.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Please. I love hearing everyone's reviews and thoughts. It brings me such joy reading them. I still take ideas and if you have any song recommendation I would like to hear them. Let me know by reviewing this story.**

**For any readers who watch "Game of Thrones" I added "the moon of my life" and "my sun and stars" for Jim and Luna because I thought it would fit perfectly. I was thinking of Khal Drogo when he call Dany the moon of his life and I said why don't I add that line.**

**To my readers, followers: you guys are the best.**

**I don't own anything.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: In The End

**But in the end**

**It doesn't even matter**

**I've put my trust in you**

**Pushed as far as I can go**

**For all this**

**There's only one thing you should know**

**I've put my trust in you**

**Pushed as far as I can go**

-_Linkin Park_

* * *

Jim and Luna lied sleeping in the hammock together peacefully. But the peace end with snoring in their faces. The two teen groan in annoyance and fell off of the hammock. Jim looked at Luna worried.

"You okay?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, at least I'm awake," Luna said.

Jim smiled and started putting on his boot. He had one on and tried to get the other one, but it hopped away to hide behind some chest and boxes. It was Morph.

"Morph," Jim groaned. He got up and went to looked for the little shapeshifter behind the chest and boxes. "Morph knock it off it's too early for this."

Morph kicked Jim in his butt since he was a boot. Jim turned around. "Hey Morph!"

The boot stuck his tongue out at Jim and then turn back to the pink blob. Morph was laughing and grabbed Jim's boot. Luna giggled as Morph messed around with Jim. Morph began to fly away with the boot.

"Hey! Get back here!" Jim shouted as he chased Morph.

"Get back here!" Morph repeated.

Jim chased Morph outside. Luna followed them outside to the deck. Jim jump to catch his boot and he mange to get it.

"Gotcha!" He said happily as he land on the floor of the deck. He looked at Morph who turned himself to a red blowfish and squired water at Jim's face. Luna giggled as she watched from a short distance.

"That's it you little squid!" Jim said as he tried to smash Morph with the boot, but clearly missed.

"You little squid!" Morph said as Jim's head. As Jim trying to hit him, the Jim head continuing splitting into many and repeated saying "you little squid." Then they all disappear. Morph went to hide again. Jim turned to Luna, who was smiling.

"He's in the gallery," Jim said as he placed in his boot.

"Silly Morph, always loves to play," Luna said. "Let's go and get him."

Luna and Jim went down the gallery and scanned the area. They both then looked at the barrel half full of purps. Jim placed his finger on top of him mouth for Luna not to make a sound as they slowly walked to the barrel. Both teens peeked in on what was inside the barrel and saw a purp with a pair of eyes and then closing them.

"Ha! Busted!" Jim shouted as he jumped into the barrel to catch Morph. Luna watched and giggled as Jim grabbed Morph and began scratching him. He looked up at Luna and smiled.

"Come in," Jim said.

Luna jumped in with Jim and Morph. She grabbed Morph and scratched him. "You silly boy, always messing with Jim." Then they heard voices coming into the gallery. Jim and Luna looked through the hole and saw the members of the crew.

"What we're sayin is we're sick of all this waiting,"

"There's only four a them left,"

"Ve are vanting to move!" They saw Meltdown shouted.

"We don't move till we got the treasure in hand!" They saw a robotic arm and Silver shouting. Both teens froze as they saw this. Silver. What was he doing? Then Scroop came up next to Silver.

"I ssssssay we kill them all now," Scroop said with his claw in the air.

Silver grabbed Scroop by his mouth. "I say what's to say! Disobey my orders again like that stunt ya pulled wit' Mr. Arrow, and so help me , you'll be joinin' 'im!" He said as he grabbed Scroop's neck and threw him at the barrel. Morph squealed, but Luna caught him before he made any other sound.

"Strong talk, but I know other wise," Scroop said as he got off the barrel. He placed his claw in the barrel. Luna and Jim back away so that the claw wouldn't touch them. Jim picked up a a purp and placed it in Scroop's claw.

"You've got something to say Scroop?" Silver asked.

"It'ssss thossssse kidssss," Scroop answered holding the purp. Silver froze for a second. "Me thinksssss he have a ssssssmall sssssspot for them." Scroop prick the purp with the tip of his claw. The crew mumbled agreeing with Scroop.

"Now mark me, the lot of ya! I care about one t'ing and one t'ing only! Flint's Trove," Silver shouted. "You t'ink I'd risk it all for the sake of a nose wiping little whelps!"

Jim and Luna looked away with tears. They couldn't believe that Silver said that. He didn't care about them. He was faking this whole time. All he cares about was the treasure.

"What was it now?" Scroop chuckle darkly. "You've got the makingssss of greatnesss in ya."

"SHUT YER YAP!" Silver yell. "Ah, I cozied up to that kid to keep 'im off our scent. But I ain't gone soft."

"And tat girl?" Scroop said. "What about her?"

"If ye got a better look at her leg at times, ye may have been able to notice the moon and star mark she has," Silver said. "I doubt none of you knows what that mean, but if ye did, you would know that she is Princess Luna Moonlight. That lass is very valuable and her kingdom would be willing to pay for her return. Plus, she can easily caught, she's already broken. Getting her close is what I've been doin' to catch her."

Luna gasped. Silver knew, who she really was. He was going to use her for money. She was going to be used for ransom. She couldn't go through that. She was taken once, she didn't want to go through that again.

"LAND HO!" Mr. Onus shouted.

The crew cheered and quickly ran out. Jim was in tears along with Luna. She was trembling in fear. Jim got himself out of the barrel and then helped Luna get herself out. Once she was out of the barrel she almost fell, but Jim caught her before she hit the floor. He could feel her trembling in fear. It was because of Silver.

"He...he...is gonna take me," Luna stuttered. "I-I-I...can't...g-go through that...again. I-I don't want to be used...again."

Luna's eyes were in tears. Jim hated what Silver was doing, but worst what he was planning to do with Luna. He wanted to beat the crap out of Silver as he heard what he wanted to do with Luna. She been through enough with Marco, she can't go through that again.

"I won't let him take you," Jim said. "I won't let him even near you. I promised you the day you came here that you are safe with me, and I intend to keep my promise."

Jim held her close. He could feel her heart rapidly beating fast. She was terrified. Jim looked up, he knew that they would come back and he had to tell the captain about the mutiny. Plus, he needed to get Luna away from here. He grabbed her arm and ran up the stairs only to see Silver coming down.

"_Shit_!" He thought to himself.

"Jimbo. Luna." Silver said their names and looked shocked. He looked around and began to walked down the stairs making Jim and Luna back up. "Playin' games, are we?"

Jim tighten his grip on Luna's arm. The two teens were backed up to a table. Jim glared at Silver, while Luna looked away from him.

"Yeah, we're planning games," Jim answered as he placed his other hand on the table looking for something.

"Oh, I see." Silver nodded slowly. "Well, I was...never much good at games." They heard the cocking of a pistol. "Always hated to lose."

Jim felt something sharp like a knife on the table. He grabbed it by the handle and let Luna's arm go. Luna glanced behind her and saw the knife Jim was holding.

"Me too!" Jim shouted as he stabbed the knife in Silver's leg. He grabbed Luna's arm and yanked her up the stairs. The two teens ran across the deck and into the Captain's stateroom with Morph following them. They opened the door and quickly shut it.

"Mr. Hawkins, Luna, what is the..." Captain Amelia said.

"Pirates are on the ship, captain," Jim cut her off. "Silver is there leader."

Suddenly, a whistle was heard and the crew cheering aloud. "Change in plan lads," they heard Silver's voice say. "We move now!"

"Pirates on my ship? I'll see they all hang," Amelia said, cutting the awkward tension and grabbing pistols. "Doctor, familiar with these?"

"I, ah, I've seen—I've read—" The pistol went off, ricocheting off of a wall decoration. Amelia blinked in surprise as the bullet flew off somewhere.

"Ah, no. No, I'm not." Doc looked down, ashamed.

Captain Amelia rolled her eyes with a sighed and looked over at Jim. "Mr. Hawkins, guard this with your life!" She tossed him a circular object. Morph caught it in his mouth and flew around with it.

"Morph!" Jim shouted. "Give me that!" He took the sphere from his mouth quickly. Luna looked at the door of her room. She quickly ran to it and opened it.

"Angel!" She called out to the dragon.

Angel quickly got up and walked to her. She knew what was going on and wanted Luna to get away from this. Luna and Angel quickly got out of the room while Captain Amelia shot a hole through the the floor. The five of them jumped in and began to run bellow deck. They could hear the pirates running behind them. They quickly made there way to where longboats were held. Captain Amelia pushed Doctor Delbert in and shut the door.

"To the long boats, quickly!" screamed Captain Amelia. Luna, Jim and Delbert jumped into the first longboat they saw. Captain Amelia opened the hatch and then jumped onto the boat. She cocked her rifle.

"Luna, Angel won't be able to fit in the boat," Captain Amelia said. "She'll have to fly down quickly, to avoid her getting injured."

"Angel, you heard her," Luna said. "Go! But be careful. I'll be fine."

The white dragon snorted and jumped down out of the hatch with her opened wings, gliding through the sky. Morph grabbed a hold of the sphere in Jim's pocket, thinking this was a game.

"Morph! No!" Jim shouted jumping off the longboat and running after Morph.

The pirates broke the door down and began shooting. Luna ducked her head down to avoid getting hit.

"Chew on this, ya puss-filled boils!" Captain Amelia shouted, firing round after round. Doc quaking in his loaders, stood carefully, pointed his gun, and, with his eyes closed, fired. His shot hit a heavy metal object hanging from the ceiling, which fell on a hand full of traitors, causing the wood to break beneath them and sent the men tumbling to their death. Captain Amelia and Luna watched as the pirates fell.

"Did you actually aim for that?" Captain Amelia asked surprised.

"You know actually I did," Delbert said surprised as well.

Captain Amelia pushed Delbert's head down as more shots came. Luna noticed that the hatch was closing. She looked up and saw Silver was the one closing it.

"Captain, we have a problem", Luna said.

Captain Amelia looked down and growled. "Oh, blast it!" she spat. She glanced up at the ropes holding the boat above the ground, "Doctor, when I say 'now', shoot out the forward cable. I'll take this one."

Luna looked helplessly around for Jim. She found him chasing Morph around. Then she saw Silver coming.

"Morph, here! Morph!" Jim chased the blob, turning this way and that, trying to get his hands on the map.

"Morph!" Jim heard Silver's voice, and his heart beat kicked up a notch, "Morphy, come here,"

He whistled, "Morph? Morph, bring it here," he would be damned if he let Silver have the map, "Morph, come here,"

"Come here, boy!"

"Morph, over here!"

"Come to your dad! Come here, boy!"

"Come here, Morph!"

"Come on!"

"Morph, Morph! Morph!"

"Morphy!"

Poor Morph whimpered and dove into a coil of rope. Silver made a run for it, however, his injured leg would only let him go so far, and he ended up crawling. Jim retrieved the golden glove first and swiftly ran to the long boat. Silver pointed a gun at Jim, but lowered it. Jim jumped in when Captain Amelia and Delbert shot the cables. The longboat was able to make it through the hatch with Jim hanging at the edge for dear life.

"Jim!" Luna shouted. "Doc, help me out."

The two pulled Jim onto the boat as quickly as possible. Captain Amelia pulled the sail open.

"Parameters met, hydraulics engaged," she said with the push of some buttons. The boat was off. Luna sat down close to Jim, relived on their escape. At least that what she believed.

A huge purple laser ball was heading there way at full speed. "Captain! Laser ball at twelve 'o' clock!" Delbert shouted, pointing behind her at the threat.

Captain Amelia tried to steer the boat away from it, but it hit them, hurting her. The boat began to fall quickly. Luna held onto Jim for dear life. The captain tried to steer the boat to avoid making a bad landing, but nothing worked. The boat tumbled to the ground. Luna passed out as the boat made impact to the ground of Treasure Planet.

**Review Review Review. Please. All the reviews are nice to read. I now have time to write this story. I probably may finish it before school starts, I can try. No promises. **

**If you have ideas or songs just tell me by reviewing this story. I need some songs because choosing this one for this chapter was a little hard because I was suck between two songs, but this one if more.**

**To my readers, you guys are awesome! **

**I don't own anything. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Fight Song

**This is my fight song**

**Take back my life song**

**Prove I'm alright song**

**My power's turned on**

**Starting right now I'll be strong**

**I'll play my fight song**

**And I don't really care if nobody else believes**

**'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me**

-_Rachel Platten_

* * *

"Luna!" She heard her name. "Luna! Come on Luna, wake up!"

Luna's eyes opened slowly and carefully. She saw Jim had her in his arms. His hand was holding her head up and his arm was holding her back. Once he saw her eyes were finally opened, he sighed with relief and smiled.

"Thank God," he said. "I thought I lost you."

After staring at her navy blue eyes, he helped her sit up. He stood up and grabbed her arm to help her stand up. Her legs wobbled a bit, but Jim held on to her so she would fall. Luna saw the Captain trying to get up.

"Captain Amelia, are you okay?" Luna asked.

"Mmm, yes, I'm fine," she answered as she wobbled. Delbert immediately put his hands on her shoulders to steady her. "Oh, don't fuss. Slight bruising, that's all," Captain Amelia gently pushed him away and smoothed her hair back, "Cup of tea and I'll be right as rain. Mr. Hawkins -" but she wasn't looking at Jim as she addressed him. Instead, she was facing Delbert. She squinted, blinked a couple times, and then looked at Jim, "Mr. Hawkins, the map if you please."

Jim let Luna go and reached inside his pocket and retrieved the globe, admiring the shine of its metal. The four of them breathed a sigh of relief. And then all of a sudden the map let out a whirring sound and hovered into the air. It changed itself, the metal turned gooey and pink, and the whirring altered into Morph's cackling.

"Morph!" Luna and Jim said at the same time.

"Morph, where's the map!" Jim shouted. Morph turned himself into a miniature version of the map and the coil of rope he dived into, "Are you serious?! It's back on the ship?!"

"Morph! Why!" Luna shouted.

As the furious teenager tried to capture Morph, Captain Amelia glanced into the sky with loathing, "Stifle that blob and get low," she demanded, "We've got company." The four of them looked up and saw a longboat in the sky. They all quickly went a hid behind the banged up longboat. Captain Amelia peeked above the longboat to see if anyone was coming. They heard a rushing sound coming from the bushes and trees in front them. Captain Amelia pointed her riffle to take aim.

Before the she could take her shot, Angel came out of the bushes and trees. Luna looked up and saw it was Angel.

"Angel!" Luna shouted with joy. She ran up to the white dragon, who nuzzled her. The dragon licked her joyfully. Luna placed her hands on the dragon's face.

"Are you hurt?" Luna asked.

Angel opened her left wing to relieve a small cut on the wing. She had been shot at, but the wound wasn't that big or looked to have effected her if she was flying. Luna hugged Angel's neck.

"At least, it's not that bad," Luna said. "I'm just glad you're alright."

Angel purred and nuzzled Luna. The two walked back behind the longboat. Jim smiled as he saw Angel.

"We need a more defensible position," the captain decided. She let out a groan of pain as she removed a pistol and handed it to Jim. "Mr. Hawkins, scout ahead. Luna, take Angel and assist him."

"Aye, Captain," Jim answered.

The four of them walked away from Delbert and Captain Amelia. Angel walked in front of Jim, Luna and Morph. They had no idea what they were looking for or where to find a place to be able to defend themselves. Luna and Jim slid down a root and landed on some grass. Angel had jumped down using some rocks next to the root.

"So what are we suppose to be looking for?" Luna asked.

"Something like a cave or a high enough place to be able to defend ourselves," Jim answered.

"But how are we suppose to find one? I don't think there are any."

"We have to try. I'm not letting any pirates come after us. Especially you. I don't want them near you."

Luna sense a protective side of Jim. "But...what if they hurt you?" Luna asked worried.

Jim turned to her and saw that she was worried. She didn't want to lose Jim to pirates and then live the rest of her life with that in her head. Jim stopped and grabbed her hand.

"If I get hurt fighting for you it will be worth it because I love you," Jim said. "If I have to die for you, I will. I won't let anyone, especially pirates hurt you anymore than they have. I will fight for you."

Luna smiled, but inside she was worried. She didn't want Jim to get hurt or die for her. She didn't want to lose him.

"Promise me something," she said looking up at him.

"Anything, moon of my life."

"Don't die. I can't lose you. I've lost everything in my life. I can't..."

She was cut off by Jim's lips brushing on her. She blushed a little, which made Jim smiled. "You won't lose me. Nothing will separate us." Luna smiled.

As the teens walked, Angel stop. Luna and Jim heard rustling coming from some plans. Angel growled loudly. Jim took out his pistol and began to walk to the sound of the rustling. Jim looked over the plant to find a brown robot with green eyes screaming. He tackled Jim to the ground.

"Oh this is fantastic!" the robot cried happily. "Carbon based life forms coming to rescue me at last! I just wanna hug ya and squeeze ya and hold ya close to me." The robot hugged Jim around his waist and held him up in the air as Jim stood up.

"All right, ok," Jim was annoyed by the robot holding onto him tightly. He kept pushing the robot off, but he kept holding onto him. "Would you just let go of me?"

"Oh, sorry, sorry. It's just I've been marooned for so long. I mean, solitude's fine. Don't get me wrong. For Heaven's sakes, after a hundred years…You go a little nuts!" The robot yelled like a mad man then chuckled.

The robot noticed Luna and Angel. Angel was growling at the robot. "Easy girl, I don't think he's gonna harm us," Luna patted the dragon's head. Angel stopped growling, but kept an eye on the robot.

"Who are you?" Luna asked.

"I'm sorry. Am I… I am, um, my name is uh…" the robot said as he tried to remember his name. Morph turned himself into the exact copy of the robot and a bird came out of the robot's head making a cuckoo sound and his eyes spun around. Jim and Luna chuckled and Jim tapped his head, which made him turn back to the his original form.

"B.E.N!" The robot shouted. " "Of course, I'm B.E.N. Bio Electronic Navigator." He pressed his stomach and accidentally opened his compass."Oops. And you are?" B.E.N. grabbed Jim's hand and began to shake it rapidly.

"Jim," Jim said in an annoyed way.

"Oh pleasure to mean you Jimmy," B.E.N. said.

"It's Jim."

B.E.N. turned to Luna and Angel. "I'm Luna and the white dragon is Angel." Angel didn't seem see B.E.N. as a threat, but her stare didn't let anyone think she was letting her guard down.

"I think, I won't get near her," B.E.N. said with a worried smile.

"I think that's a good idea. She's just protective."

"Anyway," B.E.N. leaned on Jim again and Jim pushed him off.

"Look, Luna and I are kind of in a hurry, okay? We got to find a place to hide, and there's pirates chasing us." Jim said as Luna and him started to walk away, but B.E.N. jumped in front of them.

"Oh, pirates!" B.E.N. yelled. "Don't get me started on pirates! I don't like them." Jim and Luna stopped and froze. "I remember Captain Flint, this guy had such had such a temper."

"Wait, wait, wait," Jim said as he walked towards B.E.N. "You knew Captain Flint?"

"I think he suffered from mood swings, personally. I'm not a therapist in any way, but I – you let me know when I'm rambling!"

But that m-means – but wait, but then - you gotta know about the treasure?" Jim said.

"Treasure?"

"Yeah, Flint's Trove? You know, loot of a thousand worlds?" To help prove his point, Morph changed into a treasure chest filled with gold and jewels.

Well, i-i-it's all a little – a l-l-little fuzzy," B.E.N. claimed. As he spoke, his body jerked into strange positions, and sparks went off in the back of his head. "Wait . . . I . . . I r-r-remember. I do, I – treasure! Lots of treasure! Burried in the centroid – centroid – centroid of the m-mechanism!" static interrupted the green circuitry of his eyes, and his voice varied in pitch. Little pictures appeared in his eyes, and he flinched, like it hurt him to remember."And then there was this big door opening and closing, and opening and closing!" He talk rapidly and the sparks emitting from his wires increased. Jim and Luna began to back away slowly. "And Captain Flint wanted to make sure nobody could ever get to his treasure, so I – I helped him, his circuits buzzed wildly, his head jerked from side to side, his speech became garbled, "AHH! DATA INACCESSIBLE!"

"B.E.N.!" Jim shouted.

"B.E.N.!" Luna shouted.

"REBOOT! REBOOT! REBOOT!" B.E.N. screamed, his eyes now black with encoding scrawling across them faster than anyone could read.

"B.E.N.?!" Jim slapped him hard across his metal face. B.E.N. became silent instantly, his eyes returning to normal, and the sparks and clanking of his mainframe dying down. He blinked a few times at Jim and Luna.

"And two you are?" he asked, like the last five or so minutes hadn't happened.

"Wait, wait, wait! What about the treasure?!" Jim questioned desperately.

"I want to say Larry and Anna."

"The- The centroid of the mechanism, or . . ."

"I'm sorry, my-my memory isn't what it used to be. I've lost my mind, ha ha! I've lost my mind!"

Jim's expression fell, utter hopelessness taking over. Luna placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You haven't found it, have you?" B.E.N. pushed Jim forward onto a rock wall and frisked him, "My missing piece? My primary memory circuit?" he pointed to the back of his head to show he had a series of frayed wires running loose, "What about you, Luna have you found it?"

"Nope," Luna said shaking her head.

"Look, B.E.N, we need to find a place to hide, okay? So we're just gonna be, uh, you know, moving on," Jim said.

B.E.N. looked down trodden as he slumped over, "Oh, uh, so, well then I guess, uh, this is goodbye huh?" he hung his head and rubbed his thin metal arm, "I-I-I'm sorry that I'm so dysfunctional," he fell to his knees with a clunk, "So, uh, go ahead and, uh, I do understand, I do. Bye bye."

Angel looked at Luna and glanced sadly back at B.E.N. She grabbed Jim's arm to stop him from walking away.

"What?" Jim asked.

"We can't just leave him," Luna said.

"Yes we can."

"And what if he goes rambling around and the pirates find him?"

"They'll probably kill him."

"Or use him to find the treasure. We shouldn't leave him. He's lonely."

Luna sadly looked back at B.E.N. and looked back at Jim. Angel and Morph whimpered at Jim as they looked at B.E.N. Jim sighed. "Look, if you're gonna come along, you're gonna have to stop talking," he said.

B.E.N. jumped to his feet with joy, "Huzzah! Ah ha ha ha! Oh, this is fantastic!" he ran to Jim and jumped into his arms. Luna giggled at B.E.N.. "Me and my best buddies lookin' for a – uh . . . ahem," he lowered his tone significantly at the look Jim gave him. "Being quiet."

"And you have to stop touching me and no touching Luna," he added.

"Touching and talking. That's my two big no-nos," B.E.N. replied as he jumped out of Jim's arms.

"Okay, now I think we should head -"

"Say, listen, before we go out on out big search, would you mind If we make a quick pit stop at my place?" he pulled apart the tall green reads to reveal an egg shaped structure covered with moss in the middle of a great big field, "Kind of urgent," he claimed as he did a sort of pee-pee dance.

Jim and Luna looked upon the structure with wide eyes, a hint of victory and determination hidden in them. "B.E.N., I think you just solved our problem."

"See, he is helpful," Luna said. Angel just rolled her eyes and licked her hand.

* * *

The sky began to get darker as the hours past. Jim and Luna found Captain Amelia and Delbert and told them about the hiding place. It was a great place to hide from the pirates. With the Captain's condition it was hard to for her to walk. Delbert carried Captain Amelia the whole way to the hideout. Luna offered to let Angel carry the Captain, but Delbert didn't mine to do it.

"Uh, pardon the mess, people," B.E.N. apologized as he ran around and tided up. "You'd think a hundred years I would've dusted a little more often but, you know, when you're bachin' it you tend to, uh, let things go." He had quickly his a pair of heart shaped boxer behind him.

Delbert climbed into the structure with Captain Amelia in his arms, her arm in a sling and her blue coat hanging off her shoulders. Angel walked behind them with Luna on her back. Once in the egg structure, Luna jumped off.

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" B.E.N. voiced, "I find old-fashioned romance so touching, don't you? How about drinks for the happy couple?" he offered a tray, which held two cups full of motor oil.

Delbert looked over his shoulder at him as he set the captain gently on the floor against a rounded part of a wall, "Oh, uh, oh no thank you, we don't drink," he said as he removed his red coat. "And, uh, we're not a couple."

Captain Amelia smiled up at him. Delbert looked up at the marking of the inside the building. "Look at these markings," he said looking up. "They're identical to the ones on the map. I suspect these are the hieroglyphic remnants of an ancient culture."

"Mr. Hawkins," Captain Amelia addressed, trying to sit up properly, "Stop anyone who tries to approach." She suddenly gasped in pain.

"Yes, yes, now listen to me," Delbert said as he rolled up his coat into a make-shift pillow and placed it behind her head. "Stop giving orders for a few milliseconds and lie still."

"Very forceful, Doctor. Go on, say something else."

"Hey, look! There's some more of your buddies!" B.E.N. shouted, standing on the entrance and pointing out to the field.

"_Oh no_," Luna thought fearfully to herself.

"Hey, fellas! We're over here, fellas!"

B.E.N. started to dodge lasers being shot at him. Luna ducked her head as the laser were entering the egg building. Angel placed her wing over Luna's head to cover her. Jim pulled B.E.N. down and began shooting at the pirates.

"Stop wasting your fire!" a familiar voice shouted. Silver.

No more lasers were shot. Jim ducked down and reloaded the pistol. Angel removed her wing off of Luna as she walked quickly to Jim.

"Hello, up there!" Silver called. Jim and Luna peeked out to see Silver waving a white cloth in the air. "Jimbo! Luna! If "If, uh, it's alright with the captain, I'd like a short word with ya. No tricks, just a little palaver."

Angel walked over next to Luna and peeked out her head. She let out a loud growl towards Silver.

Come to bargain for the map, doubtless," Captain Amelia accused as she moved up. "Pestilential -"

"Captain," Delbert said.

Jim wondered this for a moment, and a look of understanding came to his face. He had a plan in his head. If they've come to bargain for the map. " . . . that means that he thinks we still have it," he said with a smirk on his face. "I'm going down."

"You can't be serious," Luna said.

"He won't try anything to hurt me. He just wants the map and since he thinks I have it then he won't dare hurt me."

Luna looked away from Jim and sighed. "Then I'm coming with you."

"No. I'm not willing to put your life in danger. I don't know if it's a trap or not but I don't want you to get in the middle."

"Look, he wants both of us to talk to him. You said yourself, he think you have the map, he won't hurt you or me thinking we have it."

Jim sighed. He knows Luna is right, but he didn't know what to do just in case something went wrong. He then glanced at Angel, who was looking outside of the structure protectively. "Then bring Angel," Jim said. "I don't want something to go wrong and you get hurt. If Angel is with you, then you can come."

"Fine."

**Review, review, review, review. Please. I love reading all the reviews. They are so nice.**

**To my readers, you guys are awesome!**

**I don't own anything.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: How to Save a Life

**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**

**Somewhere along in the bitterness**

**And I would have stayed up with you all night**

**Had I known how to save a life**

_-The Fray_

* * *

Jim, Luna, Angel and Morph walked down to Silver. Angel stood close to Luna as they walked down to met with Silver. Morph joyfully flew to his own and rubbed up against him.

"Ah, Morphy! I wondered where you lit off to," Silver cheerfully said petting Morph. Silver sat himself down on a boulder in the ground. He took off his hat and then looked at his leg."This old leg is downright snarky from that game of tag we had down in the galley, aye?"

Jim glared at Silver, while Luna stayed behind Jim to avoid anything from happening. Angel stood next to Jim and snarled at Silver. Luna placed her hand on the dragon's next to see if she would calm down, but she didn't.

"Whatever you two heard back there, at least the part concerning the both of you, I didn't mean a word of it," he began as he tapping his hands together awkwardly before standing up to emphasize his argument. "That blood thirst lot had thought I'd gone soft, they'd have gutted us both and then take the lass."

"I...I...don't believe you," Luna stuttered.

She looked away from him avoiding to saying something else. He brought Jim closer to him and tried to bring Luna closer, but Angel snarled at Silver. He quickly took his hand away from Luna. She stroked the dragon's white head gently.

"I suggest to keep you hands off of Luna," Jim said protectively. "Angel, can get very protective of her master."

"Alright, now, listen to me," Silver said. "If we play our cards right, we could walk away from this as rich as kings, oh and queens."

A smiled appeared on Jim's face. "Yeah?"

"_No, please don't go along with this_," Luna thought to herself.

Silver smiled and chuckled. "You get me that me that map, and an even portion of the treasure is yours," Silver said to Jim. He smiled and held out his hand to complete the deal. Jim turned to Luna, who looked worried. He smiled at her and turned back to Silver.

"Boy… you're really something!" Jim said with a scowl and he starts to walk around Silver in circles as he smiled. "All that talk of greatness, the light coming off my sails, what a joke." The smile from Silver's lips quickly faded as Jim said that.

"Uh, ah see here Jimbo…" Silver said,but was cut off.

"But at least you taught me one thing, stick to it right? Well that's just what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna make sure you never see one drabloon on our treasure!"

"The treasure is owed me by thunder!" Silver shouts at Jim.

"Then try to find it without my map! By thunder!" He shouts at Silvers face. The look that Silver gave was one of hatred towards Jim and Luna. Angel growled at him as a warning to not try a thing.

"You still don't know how to pick your fights, do ya boy?" Silver said angrily as he stood up. "Now, mark me. Either I get that map by dawn tomorrow, or so help me, we will storm that place take tat princess and then use the ships cannons to blast you all to kingdom come!"

Luna gasped as he said this. Angel roared at him as she opened her wings. She'd love to see him try to touch her Luna. She walked around Luna, as she wrapped her tail around her legs, with her body up on Luna's back and her neck close to Luna's neck. She glared Silver and snarled at him. Jim stepped in front of Luna.

"You are never touching her," he growled. "I liked to see you try because I won't let you touch her."

Silver turned away from the teens and the dragon. "Morph, hop to it," he said.

Morph stayed on Jim's shoulder, unsure of what to do or who to follow.

"NOW!"

The blob shrieked, bursting into tens of bubbles, which then morphed back into one as he hid behind Jim. Silver jeered at the pair of them before roughly turning and stalking away. Jim glared at him as Silver walked away. Angel stopped growling and looked up at Luna worried. She nuzzled her in the stomach as Luna stroked her.

Jim turned to Luna and sighed. "Let's go," Jim said.

The two teens climb back up to B.E.N.'s home. Jim helped Luna get back inside, while Angel jumped in. Captain Amelia and Delbert watched as they entered from the entrance.

"Well, how did it go?" Delbert asked. Jim didn't answer, he just sat down next to the entrance with the pistol in his hand. Luna refused to answer for she was scared of what may happen to her next. Angel went to the entrance next to Jim and looked out the entrances. She sat down while moving her tail from side to side.

Delbert sighed. "I see the talk didn't go so well."

Luna sat next to Jim. She was trembling of the fear of being taken again. She lost her parents when she was taken, the thought of losing Jim is she was taken again killed her. She might as well give up and bargain for their lives.

"I might as well give up," she said.

Jim turned his attention to Luna. "What are you talking about?" he asked in a worried tone.

"I'm talking about going to them and bargaining for everyone's life. They're going to take me anyway, but if they do at least I can save a life."

"Silver will never get his hands on you. Why are you thinking like this?"

"Because they are pirates. Pirates always get what they want and what they want now is me and the treasure. They don't care if they kill anyone important, believe me I know. I watched my parents die and I couldn't do anything. I have nightmares about that night because I have never been able to forgive myself for that night."

Luna's eyes were filled with tears. She buried her face in her knees and cried. Jim never knew the story of how her mother and father died. She never talked about it, but this really bothered her. She blamed herself for that night.

Jim placed his hand on her back. She lifted her face up a little and looked at him.

"What happen that night, if you don't mind me asking?" Jim asked as he wiped her tears.

Luna took a deep breath and sighed. "It's was just a normal night, when Captain Marco attacked. We didn't even expected it until we felt the blast of the cannon hit the ship. My father took my mother and I to the room to hide. I didn't know what was happening at the time, but I knew it was bad. When my father entered the room he was hurt badly from fighting. My mother had placed me into the closet thinking it was a pirate that was entered."

"My father knew that there was no way to survive the attack, since we didn't expect it. He didn't want any thing to happen to to me and my mother, so he told my mother to take me and go to the longboats. My mother didn't like it, but my mother had no choice. She took me out of the closet to see my father for the last time. He told me what he had to do and he loved me. I was crying and telling him to stay. My father hugged and kissed me and then my mother took me through a secret passage to the longboats bellow deck. I could hear my father screaming and..."

Luna's eyes were full of tears again. It was hard for her to speak about it. It meant she would have to relive that horrible night. She couldn't handle it. Jim placed him hand on the back of her neck.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to," Jim said. " I know it's hard."

"No...I can finish," Luna said.

* * *

_Cynthia and Luna ran bellow deck quickly. They could heard the pirates chasing them like they were prey. As soon as Cynthia and Luna made it to the longboats, Cynthia shut the door and locked it. She quickly helped her daughter into the longboat. She glanced at the door as she could see that the pirates were trying to break the door down. She quickly untied the ropes of the longboat._

_She went back to her daughter. She knew she wasn't going to be able to make it. She could here the door cracking and with one more try the door would crack. She could only try to save her daughter with the bit of strength she had. She stared into her daughter's navy blue eyes as she slowly and gently placed her hand on her cheek. Her eyes filled with tears as she stared into her eyes._

_"My sweet, sweet Luna," Cynthia said to Luna. "I won't be able to go with you, because I fear that I won't have time to save the both of us in time. What I want you to do, is press those buttons." She pointed to the buttons that Luna had to press so she could remember. "Once you press them use the lever to steer it the way back home with is north from here." She pointed to the lever and turned to her daughter once again. Her eyes filled with tears once again. "Luna, my little full moon, my princess, my free spirit, I love you with all my heart. You need to be strong, I won't be...around anymore. I love you my moon child."_

_"Mommy! No!" Luna cried hugging her mother. "Don't go. We can both make it. Don't go! I lost daddy, I can't lose you too."_

_Cynthia took Luna's arm off of hers and kissed her forehead. She walked away and pulled the latch. The pirates busted down the door and grabbed Cynthia. They tied her arms together to hold her. One pirate pulled up the latch while another one pulled the rope of the longboat. She was too late to save her Luna. The pirates picked up Luna and held her arms together._

_Cynthia was forced on her knee along with Luna. Captain Marco and Venom walked in and faced Cynthia._

_"My, my, my, what ave we've gotten ere," Captain Marco asked with a smirk._

_"Cap'an, we've caught the Queen of the Moon Kingdom and the Princess," a bear humanoid answered._

_"And I stayed the king," Marco said._

_"You bastard!" Cynthia lunged at him. Two pirates held her down on her knees. Marco smiled and grabbed her jaw._

_"I can't ave a fierce an fiery lass like ye on me ship." Marco pulled on his dagger and waved it in front of her face. She knew she was going to die. She looked at Luna who was trembling in fear with tears in her eyes._

_"Before you kill me, please may I ask you a favor?" Cynthia asked as she stared at Luna._

_"Ay, ask me ta favor, but I ain't makin' promises," Marco said._

_"Please, spare my only daughter. You can kill me, but let her live. That's all I ask of you."_

_Captain Marco turned to Luna. His eyes moved up and down as he stared at her. He could have a servant for himself if he kept her. Plus she could be valuable to him in the future._

_"Ay lass, I'll let her live," Marco said._

_Cynthia smiled at Luna as tears rolled dow her cheek. She wanted Luna to be the last thing she sees. Marco stabbed her and she fell to the floor. Luna struggled out of the pirate's grip and ran to her mother. She placed her held her head and gently touched her face. Cynthia looked at her child._

_"I...love...you," were her last words._

_"Mommy! Mommy! No!" Luna cried. She held her mother tightly in her arms as her tears fell._

* * *

"After that, Marco took me to the brig of his ship," Luna said with tears in her eyes. "I lost everything and I couldn't do anything."

Jim hugged Luna tightly in his arms. Her story was horrifying and tragic. He understood know what she truly missing in her life. He needed to protect her from pirates and from anymore lose. She cried on his shoulder, seeing that moment once more I her head. Jim lifted her chin up and wiped her tears.

"Your mother and father sacrifice everything for you," Jim said. "They protected you and saved you. Why do you blame yourself?"

"Because...I couldn't save them!" Luna cried.

"You could have died. They did everything to protect you. That's what parents are...suppose to do."

Jim looked away as the thought of his father came into mind. Luna sense that Jim was thinking about his father, but he snapped out of it.

"The point is, they wanted to protect you."

"But...I had to experience things and do certain...favor..."

Jim held her close. "They didn't think that you would have to face that kind of pain. All they wanted was for you to live and you did. You met me and fell in love with me. I fell in love with you and I'll always protect you."

Luna looked up at Jim and smiled. Jim kissed her forehead which made her blush.

"Jim! Luna!" Delbert called them.

Luna and Jim got up and walked over to the captain and Delbert. Angel turn her head and turn back to watch the entrance. The two teens stood over them.

"Gentlemen, Princess," Amelia said as she tried to sit up. "We must stay together and… and…ohh."

"And what?" Doppler yelled. "What? We must stay together and what?"

"Doctor, you have wonderful eyes." Amelia smiled and slipped into unconsciousness.

"She's lost her mind!"

"Well, you gotta help her!" Jim argued.

"Dang it, Jim, I'm an astronomer, not a doctor. I mean, I am a doctor, but I'm not that kind of doctor. I have a doctorate. It's not the same thing. You can't help people with a doctorate. You just sit there, and you're useless."

"It's okay, Doc," Jim said patting his back. "It's alright."

"Yeah, Doc!" B.E.N. cried. "Jimmy and Luna know exactly how to get out of this. It's just Jimmy and Luna have this knowledge of things."

Jim went back to the entrance along with Luna. He placed his hand over his forehead, thinking on what to do. B.E.N. walked over to them.

"Jim any thoughts at all," he asked. Jim looked up at the RLS Legacy in the sky.

"Without the map," Jim said. "We're dead. We tried to leave, we're dead. If we stay here..."

"We're dead!" Morph said. "We're dead! We're dead! We're dead!"

"No now Morph," Luna said.

She turned her attention to Jim and sighed. She placed her hand on his shoulder. There was no escape from this. They didn't know what to do.

"Well, I think that Jimmy and Luna could use a little quiet time, heh," B.E.N. said. "So I'll just slip out the back door."

"Back door!" Jim and Luna said at the same time. They turned around to see B.E.N. pushing a giant sphere which was a door. The two teen walked over as B.E.N. opened this door.

"Oh, yeah," B.E.N. said as he turned it. "I get this delightful breeze through here… which I think is important because ventilation among friends."

"Whoa!" Jim said amazed. "What is all this stuff?"

You mean the miles and miles of machinery that run through the entire course of the inside of the planet?" B.E.N. asked. "Not a clue?"

"Jim, I'm coming with you if you're going," Luna said.

"No, you have to stay here," Jim said. "I don't know what can happen while I'm gone."

"But what if something happens to you. I don't what would I do if..."

Jim pressed his lips on her lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. She could feel his tongue make contact with hers. She placed her hands on his neck as they kissed passionately. When they separated she stared into his eyes.

"Stay here, with me," Luna whispered.

"I want to, but I have to get the map or else they'll take you from me," Jim answered pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Take Angel, then."

"No, she should stay to keep you safe. She will protect you if something happens."

"Then who will protect you if something happens?"

Jim sighed and glance away from Luna. He turned back to her. "I'll be fine. I have my gun, plus I have Morph."

Morph rubbed himself on Luna's cheek. She smiled and let go of Jim. "Okay, go," Luna said. Jim smiled and began to climb the sphere door.

"Hey Doc! Doc! I think we found a way out of here!" Jim shouted.

"No, no, Jim wait," Delbert shouted. "The captain ordered us..."

"I'll be back," Jim said jumping into the hole.

"Cannonball!" B.E.N. shouted jumping in.

"Woof!" Delbert said.

Luna sighed and walked over to Delbert. She looked up at Angel, who turned her attention to her. She walked over to Luna and rubbed her head against her waist. Luna placed her hand on the white dragon's snout. Delbert smiled as he watched the connection between the dragon and girl.

"She must really care about you," Delbert said.

Luna smiled staring at her friend. "Yes, she does."

"You must be happy to have her around."

"I am. She saved my life and chose me. How could I not be?"

Delbert smiled and made himself comfortable. Luna lied herself down, leaning against Angel. Angel lied down and opened her wing to cover Luna. She tuck her tail next to Luna.

"I can take the first watch, so rest you two," Delbert said.

Luna smiled and closed her eyes. Angel placed her head down and the two of them fell asleep.

**Review review review review. Please. I love everyone's reviews. I still take songs and ideas for this story.**

**To all my readers, you guys are awesome.**

**I don't own anything.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Monster

**Monster,**

**How should I feel?**

**Creatures lie here**

**Looking through the window**

_\- Meg &amp; Dia_

* * *

Luna woke up as Angel stood up from the ground with a low growl . She looked up to see Angel growling and her wings opening. Luna got up and gently rubbed Angel's neck.

"Easy girl," Luna said calmly. "What do you sense?"

Angel nudge Luna to get behind her. She turned her around and continue growling. Luna stared at what Angel was growling at. She only saw a moving figure. She couldn't make it out since it was so dark. Then she saw another one and it moved a bit. Angel let out a threatening roar at the figure. Pirates.

Luna suddenly felt a tentacle wrap around her waist and pulled her. Luna struggled, but another pair of tentacles wrapped around her arms. She knew it was Turnbuckle who had grabbed her.

"Angel!" Luna shouted.

Angel turned around to see her Luna being taken from her. She turned around and roared at him. She started to walk towards Turnbuckle with a loud dangerous growl. Her talons slamming the ground as she walked, her fangs glowing white and her growl loud enough to scare someone. Luna suddenly felt the cool metal of a sword being placed to her neck. She glanced up to see Silver with his arm as a sword placing it against her neck. Angel growled as she saw this. Her fangs were sharp, her growled sounded like she was ready to kill.

"Call her off," Silver demanded.

Luna turned her attention to Angel. Her heart was rapidly beating with fear. "Angel...down," Luna said in fear.

Angel shook her head and growled louder. Silver chuckled and pressed the sword closer to Luna's neck. Angel growled even louder with a death glare at Silver. He chuckled as he watched Angel. She couldn't risk attacking Silver, without hurting Luna.

"Alright lads, ye know what to do," Silver said.

Suddenly a chain was thrown around Angel's neck. She felt the tug on her neck as she struggled to get it off. Another chain was thrown over her body on her wings. She let out a loud roar until a pirate threw a chain around the dragon muzzle tokeep her mouth shut. She tried to get out of it, but it was no use. The pirates tied a chain around her legs forcing her to fall to the ground. Once on the ground, they tied chains completely around her body twice, so her wings wouldn't opened.

"Angel!" Luna cried.

The dragon's eyes turned to her. She watched as Luna's eyes filled with tears. She let out a small whimper as she looked away. She had fail her master. She lied head down with shame, for her failure.

Silver took the sword off of Luna's neck and walked up to the dragon. He placed his hand on Angel's head. She let out a growl which made Silver chuckle.

"Not so tough, ar ye?" Silver said. Angel growled louder. "Got tes chains, at ta market before we left. They came in handy like I planned."

Angel shook her head to remove Silver's hand of her head. She glared at him as she growled at him. He smiled and then turned to Luna, who's hands were being tied. She looked away from him as he walked over to her.

"Ay lass, where is Jimbo?" Silver asked.

"Like I would tell you," Luna said. "Where are the others?!"

Silver jerked his chin into a corner, with a smirk. Luna turned to see Captain Amelia and Dr. Doppler were bound and gagged and held by pirates in the corner of the hideout. She gasped, but couldn't do anything. Silver kneeled down to her level.

"Lass, listen to me," Silver said. "I just want to know where Jimbo is. I know you don't have it, so Jimbo must have it. Where did ta lad go?"

"I'm not telling you anything you, bastard!" Luna shouted.

Silver grinned his teeth and then smirk. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "Lass, I'll give you one chance, where is Jimbo?"

"Go to hell," Luna answered.

Silver let her chin go and stood up. "Then I'll just have to wait, till he gets back."

"If you think he'll fall for your plan, he won't. He won't listen to you after what you have done."

Silver smiled and looked down at Luna as she glared at him. "I know he won't listen," Silver said. "He's stubborn. He won't listen, but I think he may listen if I can make him a deal with him. Like a trade."

"And what deal do you think he will accept?"

Silver lifted Luna chin with one of his robotic fingers. "Tat map for his precious moon princess."

Luna's eyes widen with fear. She was going to be used as a bargaining chip to get the map. She didn't want to go along with it, but she may not have a choice.

"I'm not going to do anything," Luna said. "I refuse to help you in anyway to get to Jim."

"You don't have to, your highness," Silver emphasize. "I'll be tat one talking. You just have to sit there and watch."

"You won't get away with this!"

Silver chuckled. "I think I already have."

Luna looked away from him. Jim was out there and he didn't know what he would come back too. Maybe Silver was right, maybe he did win. She knew that her purpose in all of this was to be a bargaining chip.

"Lads, gagged tat princess," Silver commanded. "And make sure she's...'comfortable'...".

Luna felt a white cloth on over her lips and being tied around her head. She was then dragged into the darkness.

* * *

Jim, Morph and B.E.N. walked through the tunnels they took. They had successfully got the map and were quickly heading back to the hideout. While getting the map, Jim had an encounter with Scroop. He had to fight from his life while up against Scroop, which he was able to save his, but Scroop ended up floating into space to his death. All that Jim could think about while on that ship was getting the map and if Luna was safe.

They mange to get back to the hideout. Jim pulled himself up and then helped B.E.N. get up. He took out the map from his pocket and looked at it.

"Doc, Doc wake up," Jim said joyfully as he ran where he had left the Doctor. "I got the map."

A mechanical hand took the map from his hand. Jim's eyes were filled with shock as he saw Silver coming out of the darkness. "Fine work Jimbo," Silver said with a smirk. "Fine work, indeed."

Jim looked around him. He saw the captain and the doctor bound and gagged being held by pirates. He didn't see Luna or Angel anywhere. He looked around him and saw the Pirates closing on him. "Thanks for showing us the way in boy," one pirate said. Jim tried to run, but Turnbuckle and Meltdown grabbed him. Morph tried to help Jim get out by biting Meltdown's tail, but the tail smashed him. The pink blob quickly flew in fear into Jim's pocket.

"What's this sorry stack o' metal?" Birdbrain Mary called, attacking B.E.N., who seemed confused by the whole ordeal. "Not the face!" He yelled as she grabbed him tightly.

"Yer jus' like me, Jimbo," said Silver, walking over to Jim slowly, tauntingly, holding the map out. "Ya hates to lose."

Jim clenched his teeth and grunted at him. "Where is Luna!?" He shouted. "Where is she?! What did you do to Angel?!"

Silver a smirk appeared on his face. "Strong talk lad," he said. "What makes ye think I'll tell you where they are?"

"You asshole! If you hurt Luna, I swear I'll..."

"You'll do what lad?" Silver asked crossing his arms. "What will ye do? By ta looks of tis you can't do a thing. You're just a scared little pup."

"I'm not scared of you!"

"Really?"

Silver turned his head to a pirate that was standing next to a cloth covering something big. He gave a nod and the pirates pulled the cloth off. Jim saw Angel tied down with chains lying on the ground. Her eyes widen when she saw Jim. She whimpered softly as she stared at him, but she turned her head away with shame.

Jim glared back at Silver. "Where is Luna?" He growled.

Silver jerked his chin at a nearby pirate. The pirate smiled and yanked out something from the shadow. Jim froze as he saw Luna being pulled out from the shadows, muffling through her gag. She was struggling with her hands tied to get out of the pirate's grip, but he forced her on her knees. She looked up as saw Jim frozen with fear. She whimpered softly as she stared at him. Jim could see the fear in her eyes, the same fear she had when he pulled her out of the barrel when he first met her. He glared at Silver as he gridded his teeth.

"Let her go," Jim said.

Silver ignored him as he attempted to open the map. He began to use different tools to open the map, but he couldn't. Jim just smiled and slightly shook his head.

"Open it!" Silver demanded as Jim was released and held the map I his hands.

The two stared each at each other. Like Jim was going to open the map for Silver, letting him win this game. Silver smirked at him and turned his arm into a rifle. He made a gesture with his chin as he looked at Luna. The pirate holding Luna brought her in front of him and Jim. He forced her on her need and grabbed her hair forcing her to look up. She let out a small whimper in pain.

"I'll make a deal with ya Jimbo," Silver said. "You open ta map, and I'll let the princess go."

"And if I refuse?" Jim asked.

Silver smirked and pointed the gun at Luna's head. Jim could hear Angel growling and struggling through the chains. He saw the fear in Luna's eyes as the gun was pointed to her head. He didn't want have her life at risk anymore. He glared at Silver as he pushed the button on the map and twisted it to reveal a green light coming out of it. It took the shape of the planet itself. The pirates stared at it in amazement and it showed a green light showing the way to the treasure.

"Oh t'e powers that be, would ya look?" Silver said as he smiled in amazement. The hologram turned into a green light pathway that leads to the laughed and then his voice turned serious to the pirate crew. "Tie him up, and leave him with the others 'til we—"

The light flew back into the map as Jim shut the map. "You want the map, your taking me." Silver let out a deep sigh, but then smirked as he shook his head. "We'll take 'em all,"Silver said.

Jim ran to Luna as soon as he was able. He quickly untied her hand and took off the gag off her mouth. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she trembled in fear. He could feel her heart rapidly as he placed his hand on her chest.

"I'm here," Jim said to her. "I'm here. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you as much as I could."

Luna stayed silent and kept her eyes closed. She wanted this nightmare to end, but as much as she wanted it wasn't gonna end. She looked up at Jim then turned to where Angel lied. Her dragon eyes were away from Luna. Luna got up and walked towards the dragon. One of the pirates noticed her and took out his gun.

"Lassie, the lizard stays in ta chains!"the pirate shouted.

Luna didn't listen she just walked up to Angel and began to take of the chains from her snout. The pirate began to head towards her, but Angel let out a loud hiss at the pirate. He stopped at his feet and stood there frozen in fear. Silver turned around to see Angel hiss at the pirate. Turnbuckle began to head to Luna and Angel to avoid anymore issues. Angel let out a loud growl. Silver grabbed Turnbuckle's shoulder.

"Leave it," Silver said. "Tha lizard would kill you if it has ta chance."

Angel placed her head on Luna's chest. Jim walked up to Luna and Angel placing his hand on the dragon's head. He could feel the dragon's soft purr. He saw the rest of the chains on the dragon's body and began to remove them. Silver saw this and walked up to them. Angel roared and hiss as Silver came at them.

"Jimbo, stop tha," Silver said.

Angel began to move her legs and tail. She began to slowly get up and stretch her wings. Once up, she let out a loud roar that could probably be heard from the other side of the planet. She turned her head towards Silver and had that dragon glare in her eyes. She began to walk towards him, but Luna stepped in front of Angel. The dragon look at her confused and shook her head with a snore.

Luna walked up to the dragon and place her hand on her snout. "Easy", she whispered. "If you try to kill him, they rest will kill you and kill me. You don't want that, right?"

The dragon's eyes looked away and she shook her head. Luna nodded with a slight smile. She turned to Silver, who's robotic eye was red. He was angry.

"She won't harm anyone," Luna said. "I'll control her, just don't put the chains on her again."

Silver glared at the dragon. Angel turned her head away from him to look away from him. Silver sighed and turned around.

"Tat dragon better be calm the whole way," Silver demanded. "She isn't getting on the long boat, tat lizard is flying."

"Fine," Luna said. "But I can't promise the safety of your crew if they hurt me."

Silver walked to his crew. He stood proud like a pirate. "Tat lass is not to be harmed, unless you want tat dragon to have you in its teeth. Let's go."

**I'M BACK! Sorry I took so long. I had so much to do. I only had this weekend to finish this chapter.**

**I don't own anything!**


End file.
